Nanyian Rumah Sunyi
by KyuuGa C'OrangaN SaWaH
Summary: Naruto, lihat disini. Di sisimu yang lain, ada aku yang selalu menanti dirimu menorehlah padaku. Lihatlah di sisimu yang lain, ada aku yang tak akan berpaling dirimu. Lihatlah disini disisi yang tersembunyi dari pandangamu, ada aku selalu bertahan karena senyummu. AU, AT, CONAN, abal-abal...
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Nyanyian Rumah Sunyi

Chapter : 1

Author : KyuuGa C'Orangan sawah

Pairing : Naruhina, Narusaku.

Semua chara dalam Naruto adalah milik om Masashi ^_^, aku hanya pinjem!

Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, angin bertiup cukup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan menghiasi udara yang kosong, awan cumulus beriringan menutupi matahari. Pemuda bersurai pirang dan beriris biru safir terlihat berdiri merapatkan jaket orangenya dan memasang topi untuk melindungi kepalanya dari ancaman hujan yang di perkirakan sebentar lagi akan datang.

Di musim panas seperti ini hujan masih saja turun, angin yang berhembus membuat siapa saja akan semakin menggigil. Pemuda itu berdiri di emperan toko membuka pesan yang masuk dan membalasnya. Suhu udara semakin meninggi, cahaya matahari seolah telah meredup membuat penglihatannya mengabur.

Tes! Tes! Tes!

Byuuurrr!

Ribuan pasukan hujan menyerbu bumi, membasahi tanah yang berdebu di musim panas ini. seperti bumi yang pasrah diguyuri hujan, pemuda itu pun tampak pasrah menunggu hujan berhenti. Pemuda itu mencoba mnghitung jumlah tetesan hujan atau kalian bisa bilang dia tengah melamun, maaf tapi memang saat dia memang jenuh menunggu hujan reda.

Suara ambulans membuyarkan lamunannya, sebuah ambulans melaju pelan membelah hujan di ikuti beberapa buah mobil mewah dari belakangnya. Pemuda itu memerperhatikan arah tujuan rombongan mobil itu menuju, sepertinya rombongan mobil itu menuju perumahan Konoha, perumahan tempat dia tinggal bersama kakakenya.

Mobil ambulans? Pikiran pemuda itu mulai mengeras, mencoba menebak kenapa mobil ambulans menuju kompleks perumahan tempat dia tinggal. Itu bukan mobil ambulans yang menghantar jenazahkan? Biasanya kan, kalau berombongan begitu berarti ada yang meninggal. Tapi, keluaga siapa yang meninggal di kompleks Konoha?

Hati pemuda itu mulai was-was, di musim pancaroba seperti ini biasanya banyak terjadi kecelakaan. Pikirannya mulai ngawur, dia tepiskan semua pikiran negatif dengan mendengar lagu-lagu dari Hpnya melalui headseat Bluetooth berwarna orangenya.

Hujan masih deras, dia masih terpaku di emperan toko menunggu hujan reda. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian rombongan mobil itu meninggalkan perumahan Konoha. Iris biru safir pemuda itu hanya menatap rombongan itu menjauh menuju pusat jalan raya dengan pikiran yang tak menentu.

Suara hujan berhenti melegakan hatinya, akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari kukungan hujan. Dengan berbekal topinya, dia jelajahi jalanan yang masih basah dengan genangar air menuju sekolah tempat dia menuntut ilmu selama dua tahun ini. Sekolah tempat dia belajar tak begitu jauh dari tempat dia tinggal, Konoha high school adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak dari Negara Konoha yang berada di Negara Suna, seperti halnya kompleks Konoha, di kompleks itu hampir semuanya berasal dari Negara Konoha tinggal disana.

Yah, saat ini pemuda itu berada di Negara Suna. Dia ikut kakeknya, kakeknya adalah seorang penulis novel dewasa yang terkenal. Dia sudah 3 tahun berada di Negara Suna, saat ini dia duduk di kelas 1 KHS.

Oh, iyah. Kalian belum tahu namanya, kan? Nama pemuda bersurai pirang dan beriris biru safir itu adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Naruto. Em, dia pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Rambutnya berwana pirang, kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan membuat dia terlihat sedap di pandang. Yang unik dari dirinya adalah tiga goresan kembar di kedua pipinya.

Naruto POV

Aku menghela napas lega saat dia tiba di KHS dengan selamat, meski jaketku sedikit basah. Merinding karena udara dingin, sudah tentu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasa merinding tanpa sebab, seperti halnya saat ini. Belakang leherku tiba-tiba terasa dingin dan bulu roma ku merinding dengan sendirinya, seperti ada mahluk lain yang berdiri di sampingku.

Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan. Tidak ada hantukan di dunia ini? Berani ada yang bilang ada, akan ku bijuu dama mereka!

Ku tepiskan rasa parnoku akan mitos keberadaan hantu di sekitar kita. Aku malu mengakuinya, sungguh aku malu. Tapi tak apa kan, bukan kah baik jika kita mengakui ketakutan kita? Baiklah, tak usah menunggu kalian menjawabnya. Kelamaan!

Aku berhenti sejenak di lokerku, saat ku buka seperti biasa sejak satu bulan ini mata ku selalu menatap selembar kertas yang menyembul dari balik lokerku. Sebuah amplop berwarna ungu, kertas yang selama hampir satu bulan ini menyembul disana tanpa aku tahu siapa yang meletakannya disana.

Aku tak menyentuh amplop itu, aku tak berani membukanya. Aku takut jika itu adalah surat cinta. Bukannya aku sok atau apa, tapi aku takut akan menolak cintanya.

Kegalauan yang sempat melandaku pagi ini teralihkan hanya dengan melihat sebuah foto yang sengaja aku jepit di pintu lokerku. Sebuah kenangan yang tak bisa aku lupakan, sebuah foto yang selama ini ku jadikan pelipur lara. Fotoku bersama gadis pujaan hatiku, gadis yang selama dua tahun ini mencuri hatiku. Gadis yang selama dua tahun ini ku perjuangkan untuk mendapatkan cinta, meski segala badai dan halang rintang yang menghadang ku bantai demi pujaan hatiku.

Rambut pink sebahunya terlihat unik diantara para gadis di KHS, dia salah satu gadis terpopuler di KHS. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat ekspresi kami saat pertama jadian, sungguh aku sangat merindukan saat-saat itu.

Tapi, mataku agak sedikit terganggu dengan bayangan sosok bersurai indigo panjang yang membelakangi kami. Setiap melihat foto kami aku selalu penasaran dan selalu bertanya didalam hatiku, siapa gadis itu? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?

Ah, lupakan! Mungkin tak sengaja gadis itu tengah lewat di belakang kami dan gambarnya terambil saat kami berfoto.

Tak ingin larut dalam diskusi dengan pikiranku, ku lanjutkan langkahku ke kelas ku yang terletak di lantai dua. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bisa sampai disana, karena kelasku berada di paling ujung lantai dua. Tapi, itu bukanlah penghalang bagiku. Tahu kenapa, karena aku selalu melewati kelas Sakura, gadis pink pujaanku.

"WOI, teme! Tungguin aku dong!" wuish, Naruto! Kali ini author ingin membuat mu berkarakter dingin! Jangan sembarangan aja berbuat sesukamu!

Iye, maap. Author!

Teriakku begitu melihat Sasuke teman sekelas ku, dia berjalan santai sementara di sekelilingnya sudah cukup banyak para gadis yang mimisan. Apa sih yang ada pada diri si teme itu, sampai mereka seperti itu. Lagian kenapa mereka tidak melakukannya juga padaku, bukannya aku juga tak kalah ganteng dengan si teme itu!#mulai narsis =_='

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menoreh sebentar pada ku dan kemudian dia membuang wajahnya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan ku, seketika aku mendesis kesal melihatnya yang sok jaim dan memasng tampang cool sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto POV end.

Dengan malas Naruto membuntuti pungung Sasuke, setiba di ruang kelasnya, Naruto kembali tertahan di mejanya.

"Kau masih berharap kotak bento itu ada di meja mu lagi?" tanya pemuda bertatto taring di wajahnya seraya memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Ahahaha—, aku hanya merasa ganjil karena setiap hari ada bento di mejaku," sela Naruto seraya tertawa lebar.

"Apa kau tak ingin tahu siapa yang meletakan bento itu di mejamu?" kali ini sahut suara lain dari belakang Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku takut nanti saat bertemu dengannya aku tak berani menolak cintanya."

Pemuda bertatto kanji Ai di dahinya menatap dingin pada Naruto tanpa meperlihatkan sedikitpun ekspresinya, "Setidaknya ucapkanlah terima kasih," lanjutnya.

"Apa kau takut Sakura terluka karena ini?" tambah suara yang terdengar malas dari arah samping kanan Naruto.

"Kalian tahu kan, untuk bisa mendapatkan hati Sakura aku berjuang mati-matian. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya atau melukainya."

"Bagaimana jika dia yang lebih dulu menyakitimu?"

Naruto menatap marah pada pemuda berkaca mata hitam, kerah bajunya dia tegakan untuk menyembunyikan sebagian wajanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Shino!" geram Naruto marah.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Shino hanya berandai-andai," sela pemuda bertatto.

"Aku tidak suka berandai-andai, meski pun hanya seandainya tetap terasa sakit," kata Naruto sedikit tenang seraya duduk.

"Tapi kau tak perlu bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu, bagaimana jika itu benar terjadi. Apa kau akan bunuh diri?" sebuah suara yang tedengar mengejek berhasil mengkandaskan emosi Naruto.

"TEMMEEEEE!"

"Dobe, berhentilah. Jangan bertingkah bodoh, dasar payah."

Brrruuuaaaakkk!

Naruto memukul mejanya dengan kekuatan penuh. "Apa kau berharap hubunganku dengan Sakura berakhir? Teman macam apa kau!"

"Susake, berhentilah membuat Naruto meledak. Ini masih terlalu pagi," kata pemuda berkulit pucat dan bersurai hitam memberikan solusi yang tak berarti seraya mencoba tersenyum ramah. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sambil memperlihatkan senyum evilnya pada Naruto.

…..

Bel istirahat berdenting memecah suasan yang sepi menjadi hiru pikuk yang memekakan anak telinga. Naruto berlarian sepanjang koridor kelas menuju kelas X c, kelas Sakura berada. Saat dia membuka pintu, dia tak menemukan siapa pun di dalam kelas. Tak lama setelah itu, ponselnya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Gomen, Naruto. Aku tak bisa menemanimu makan siang, karna aku ada janji dengan Ino," Naruto membaca pesan yang di kirim Sakura untuknya.

"Sakura, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjauhi ku. Apa aku ada salah?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap sedih pada layar ponselnya.

Yah, saat ini entah mengapa dan bagaimana Sakura tiba-tiba berubah. Dia menjadi lebih dingin pada Naruto, sakura terkesan selalu mencoba menjauh dari Naruto. Begitu pun saat ini, dia masih tak habis mengerti dengan perubahan Sakura yang drastis selama dua minggu.

**Naruto, lihat disini. Di sisimu yang lain, ada aku yang selalu menanti dirimu menorehlah padaku. Lihatlah di sisimu yang lain, ada aku yang tak akan berpaling dirimu. Lihatlah disini disisi yang tersembunyi dari pandangamu, ada aku selalu bertahan karena senyummu.**

"Hu um, sampai sekarang aku tak denga kabar mengenai Hinata. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Telinga Naruto tegak saat dia kenal suara yang baru dia dengar. "Ino?" Naruto kaget saat dia melihat Ino berjalan bersisian dengan gadis bercepol dua tanpa Sakura.

"Na-Naruto?" Ino telihat salah tingkah melihat Naruto, dia segera manarik tangan gadis bercepol itu dan pegi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Ino-san! Tunggu, dimana Sakura?!" tanya Naruto seraya berlari mengejar Ino.

"Ino, kenapa kita lari dari Naruto?"

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya, Tenten. semua ini gara-gara Sakura si jidat lebar itu!" terang Ino tanpa menghentikan laju larinya.

….

Naruto melangkah pelan menuju kelasnya, dengan tak bersemangat Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan mengetik sesuatu.

**Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindar dariku, Sakura-chan? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu? Apa aku tak sengaja menyakitimu**?

Setelah selesai mengetik dia mengirim pesan itu ke nomor Sakura. Kembali dia termenung memandang taman di bawah ruang kelasnya, pohon tempat pertama dia nyatakan cinta pada Sakura dan gambar pertama yang mereka ambil setelah resmi berpacaran. Ingatan Naruto bertumpu pada gadis indigo yang tak sengaja gambarnya terambil.

Dia kembali membuka ponselnya dan melihat wallpaper ponselnya dan memperhatikan foto walpapernya dengan tatapan sendu, sesendu hatinya yang saat ini tengah galau.

Suara bel bedenting tanda waktu istirahat akhirnya terdengar, Naruto yang tak sempat mengisi perutnya dari tadi pagi terpaksa menahan rasa laparnya.

Sebuah bento disodorkan didepan Naruto, dia sedikit kaget saat tahu Sasuke yang menyodorkan bento padanya.

"Titipan dari Sakura untukmu," ucap Sasuke tetap memasang tampang angkuh.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Sakura hari ini?" tanya Naruto tak bersemangat.

"Hn, tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengannya," jawab Sasuke malas seraya berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Terima kasih, teme. Aku tahu Sakura-chan tak akan mengabaikan aku," balas Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali ceria, secerah matahari.

Sasuke hanya balas menatap dingin pada Naruto yang sangat menikmati bento buatan Sakura. "Payah," gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

….

Sementara itu di suatu tempat jauh dari keramain kota, tepatnya di perumahan Konoha. Sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun tetap telihat elegan, dari dalam rumah itu tepatnya di dari salah satu jendela di lantai dua. Terdengar samar-samar suara nyanyian sendu, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merinding.

Nyanyian kesunyian yang menyimpan rindu, nyayian cinta yang menanti sang pemilik hati.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang keluar dari rumah itu dengan wajah sembab, iris amethystnya tampak basah. Sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan rumah itu sempat menoreh pada jendela lantai dua yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku pergi tak akan lama, aku akan segera kembali secepatnya," ucapnya sembari menatap jendela lantai dua, hanya deraian syair sendu yang menjawab ucapan pemuda itu, hanya hembusan angin yang membawa nyanyian itu menghantar pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Hembusan angin masih bertiup pelan membawa nyanyian itu menjauh, jauh ke tengah kota. Jauh di tengah-tengah kegaduhan KHS, jauh di antara para ratusan siswa di KHS, jauh ke dalam hati seseorang. Berharap hatinya bisa mendengar nanyian itu.

"Naruto-kun."

…..

Naruto tehentak dari konsentrasinya memecahkan soal matematika yang menguras tenaganya. Dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dia membuang tatapannya ke seluruh ruangan tapi dia tak menemukan orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya hasulisasi eh, salah ha-halu-halusi-halusinasiku. Yah, itu hanya halusinasiku saja," ucap Naruto yang kesulitan mengucapkan kata halusinasi seraya kembali focus pada soal matematikanya.

Tanpa Naruto tahu, tanpa dia sadari, di depannya tengah berdiri seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang tengah terpesona melihatnya, wajahnya yang putih transparan terlihat merona. Bibirnya terus tersenyum, dia tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kadang-kadang lepas control dan mengajak lembaran kerjanya.

"Naruto-kun—."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Nyanyian Rumah Sunyi

Chapter : 2

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan SaWaH

Pairing : Naruhina, Narusaku.

Semua chara dalam Naruto adalah milik om Masashi ^_^, aku hanya pinjem!

Naruto berdiri cukup lama di gerbang KHS, dia sudah mulai tampak jenuh menunggu di bawah teriknya matahari. Wajahnya yang kepanasan terlihat makin kusut, seragamnya pun basah karena keringat, bau apek menguap dari sela-sela ketiaknya membuat dia tampak jorok, di tambah lagi rambutnya yang acakan tak terurus.

Wajah kusutnya kini berubah ceria saat dia melihat tiga serangkai gadis KOnoha keluar dari gedung KHS menuju gerbang sekolah diantaranya ada si gadis pink, gadis pujaan hatinya. Naruto segera memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, dia memasang senyumnya yang terindah demi menyambut sang permaisurinya.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil naruto dengan penuh cinta, sepertinya Sakura tak mendengar suara Naruto yang tinggi itu. "Sakura-chan," lagi, Naruto mencoba memanggil Sakura kembali, namun Sakura masih tetap asyik bergosip ria bersama dua teman ceweknya.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto memelan saat Sakura berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh, Naruto. Maaf, yah. Hari ini aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu lagi, karena aku sudah janji sama Ino dan Tenten untuk menemani mereka berbelanja."

Seolah bulan jatuh dari lintasannya dan menerpa Naruto, menenggelamkannya hingga ke pusat inti bumi membawanya menjauh dari Sakura. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa atau pun menahan Sakura untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi dengannya.

"Lagi?" batin Naruto frutasi berat.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan," dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba merangkak naik ke permukaan dan menyingkirkan bulan dari pungunggnya. "Kau mau kan jalan dengan ku lain waktu?" dengan senyum kepedeannya dia berharap Sakura mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Aku tak bisa janji. Sudah yah, Naruto aku pergi dulu," jawab Sakura acuh.

Naruto melepas kepergian Sakura dengan hati yang hancur, hancur berkeping-keping #Hancur-hancur-hancur-hancur hatiku, hancur hatiku!

Naruto POV

Apa, apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura? Apa salahku padamu? Bukankah selama ini kita baik-baik saja? Tapi, kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakanku? Dan kenapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu hingga kau mencampakan aku sejauh ini? Tak tahu kah kau, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu? tak tahu kau betapa besar perjuanganku untuk bisa mendapatkan cintamu?

"Sakura—," bahkan kau tak peduli jika hatiku yang memanggil. Apa aku begitu membosankan? Hingga kau mulai jenuh padaku?

"Tidak, aku percaya pada cintamu sakura-chan."

Kaki-kaki Naruto terasa lemas, dia terduduk dengan tak berdaya.

Angin berhembus pelan menyapu wajah gersang naruto. Surai pirangnya bergerak lembut mengikuti belaian angin, samar-samar dia mendengar nyanyian sendu. Nyanyian yang menyentuh hatinya, nyanyian yang membuat merinding.

"Naruto-kun."

Bersama hembusan angin dia mendengar suara yang sama saat di kelas memanggilnya, Naruto membuang pandangannya kesekelilinganya mencari siapa yang memanggilnya tapi dia tak temukan siapa pun. Entah dia tak bisa berpikir atau memang Narutonya yang malas berpikir, dia malah mengabaikan panggilan itu dan berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke perumahan Konoha.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" tampaknya Naruto masih memikirkan Sakura, buktinya dia masih saja bertanya-tanya mengenai perubahan Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Naruto berhenti sejenak dan melihat kedalam taman bermain yang terlihat sunyi.

"Apa kau sudah bosan padaku?" entah pada siapa dia bertanya, yang pasti tak ada jawaban yang dia dengar. Naruto melanjutkan langkah kakinya masuk ke taman bermain dan duduk di salah satu ayunan.

"Apa karena aku tidak keren?"

"Apa karena aku tak sehebat yang lain?"

"Apakah aku ini tak ada artinya untuk mu?"

Angin kembali berhembus, awan perlahan berjalan menutupi matahari dan menyisahkan bayangan pada bumi tempat Naruto berpijak. Waktu seolah berhenti, daun-daun seolah ikut larut dalam kesedihan Naruto yang merasa di campakan, awan seakan enggan pergi meninggalkan bayangannya dari Naruto yang gersang.

Angin kembali berhembus membelai wajah dan surai pirangnya.

Samar-samar di bawah bayangan awan, diterpa angin di iringi tarian dedaunan. Tampak sesosok gadis bersurai panjang memeluk Naruto dari punggungnya, tatapan mata gadis itu terlihat sendu, deraian air matanya jatuh dan menembus tubuh Naruto.

"Yah, hujan? Ah, cuaca sekarang memang sulit di tebak!" runtuk Naruto seraya berdiri dari ayunan dan melangkah pergi seiring jatuhnya tetesan hujan membasahi tanah pijakannya.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu hanya tersenyum senang dalam tangisnya melihat Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya.

…..

Kini gerbang perumahan elit kompleks Konoha terlihat didepan matanya, di depannya berdiri beberapa pemuda yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Yo, Naruto kenapa kau lama sekali? Kita sudah lumutan menunggumu, taok!"

"Itu terlihat aneh untukmu, Kiba."

"Suka-suka aku dong, Shino!" protes Kiba.

"Hei, kalian. Gomennasai, aku terlambat."

"Ayolah, kita akan terlambat latihan atau genk akatsuki akan merebut studionya."

"Tumben, Shika. Hari ini kau semangat sekali," ejek Kiba.

"Membosankan!"

"Hahahaha_, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi." kata Naruto dan di sambut dengan anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai berjalan besisian menuju studio tempat mereka latihan. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka ada-ada saja yang mereka lakukan mulai dari saling mengejek sampai kejar-kejaran pun mereka lakukan, sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan.

Naruto bersyukur dia memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, sahabat yang selalu bisa membuat dia lupa betapa kejamnya dunia ini, membuat dia melupakan kegalauan yang sempat menyiksanya.

Suasana di dalam studio tempat Naruto dkk latihan teramat sangat bising, belum suara gitar, suara drum dan lain-lain. Di tambah lagi dengan vokalisnya Kiba, hancur lebur sudah studio itu di buat mereka. Seolah studio milik mereka, tak peduli pada si kakek penjaga studio yang berjiwa muda. Setiap kata-katanya selalu saja di selipkan semangat muda yang berapi-api tak peduli pada umurnya yang hampir kepala 40.

"Ruacuuun~~! Ruacuuun~~~! Ruacuuun!" entah, itu nyanyian atau hanya teriak-teriak gaje aja. -_-'

"Wanita racun dunia!" tuh, kan. Makin gak jelas liriknya, mana nada-nadanya pada mencong semua.

Sepertinya Shino enak-enak aja tuh memainkan bass, buktinya dia tidak terganggu dengan suara teriakan Kiba. Gaara mah, malah asyik mengatur nada gitar. Dia agak bingung menyamai nada gitar sama nada Kiba yang serba tinggi. Kalau Naruto keasyikan melompat sambil memainkan melodinya mengikuti suara roker Kiba(?) sampai suara debuman menambah kebisingan di sela suara Kiba.

Sasuke tampak tenang-tenang saja, dia seperti tidak merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan di sekitarnya, dia asyik memukul drum, earphone yang terpasang di telinganya sedikit menghambat polusi suara masuk ketilanganya. Sai senyum-senyum saja sambil memainkan gitarnya dengan cool. Sementara Shikamaru malah tiduran di orgen tanpa terganggu sedikit pun dengan suara kebisingan sekelilingnya, ilernya mengalir membashi sebagian tuts.

Dddrrrrrttttt!

Suara dering hp yang tak tedengar jelas namun getarannya masih bisa dirasakan, Sasuke segera keluar dari studio dan menerima panggilan dari telepon itu. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan tak peduli siapa yang menelppon dan apa yang mereka bicarakan meski gelagat Sasuke sangat mencurigakan. Mereka sibuk menyamakan nada alat music mereka dengan nada suara Kiba yang ketiggian.

Setelah menyelesaikan percakapan melalui hpnya, dia sempat tersenyum senang melihat kedalam studio.

"Yo, semua. Aku harus segera kembali, tou-chanku menungguku," pamit Sasuke setengah berteriak di antara suara bisik yang tak ingin saling mengalah.

Karena tak ada jawaban dari teman-temannya, Sasuke akhirnya memilih pergi dengan meninggalkan pesan pendek di ponsel mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian,

Suara Kiba mulai parau, dia berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa tangan. Pipi-pipi Shikamaru di penuhi tanda-tanda tuts orgen, telunjuk dan jari tengah Shino membengkak, kaki-kaki Naruto pada keseleo, Sai dan Gaara memandang kesal pada mereka.

"He eh? Mana teme?" tanya Naruto baru menyadari ketiadaan Sasuke di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Dia sudah pulang, baca tuh SMSnya," kata Sai seraya menunjukan SMS Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Baiklh, kalau begitu. Kita makan yuk, lapar nie," kata Naruto begitu selesai membaca SMS Sasuke sambil mengelus perutnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi menghabiskan sore mereka di salah satu kedai yang terkenal dengan ramennya.

"Bagaimana, Sai. Apa kau sudah katakana cinta pada Ino?" tanya Kiba dengan suara paraunya di sela istirahat mereka.

"Aku takut dia menolakku," jawab Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kau harus mencobanya, bagaimana kau tahu dia menyukaimu atau tidak jika kau tak ketakan perasaan mu padanya," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengorek-ngorek sele-sela giginya.

"Coba kau seperti Naruto, dia tidak peduli Sakura menolaknya atau tidak. Siapa tahu, Ino juga seperti Sakura—," Kiba mulai berkoar-koar bak dokter cinta padahal dia sendiri jomblo abadi.

Naruto menghentikan aktivitas makannya begitu mendengar percakapan teman-temannya, dia termenung menatap mangkuk ramennya yang tinggal setengah. Dia teringat akan hubungannya dengan Sakura yang tak jelas. Gaara yang memperhatikan Naruto heran melihat dia tak menghabiskan ramennya secepat kilat seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sakura? Akhir-akhir ini aku tak pernah melihat kalian bersama" tanya Gaara menghentikan lamunan Naruto.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Sakura akhir-akhir ini banyak mengikuti les privat makanya kami jarang bertemu," jawab Naruto dengan santainya seolah hubungannya dengan Sakura baik-baik saja. "Apa kau pikir hubungan kami sedang rengang, Gaara?" tanya Naruto kembali seraya memberikan senyum lebarnya untuk menutupi kegalauan hatinya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong" sahut Gaara dingin membekukan senyum lebar Naruto.

"Haaaahhh_, aku sudah selesai. Aku pulang duluan, aku harus ke pasar membeli makan malam ku dan si ero itu" kata Naruto mengabaikan Gaara yang menatap curiga padanya seraya berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Gaara kau yang bayar, yah," kata naruto dengan tampang watadosnya.

Gaara hanya menyahut dengan dengusa berat.

Setelah mendapat lumayan terlalu banyak omelan dari teman-temannya, Naruto akhirnya berhasil juga meninggalkan kedai ichiraku dengan sekantung omelan dari teman-temannya.

Langit malam kini berwarna jingga, awan-awan pun seolah menyatu dengan langit menyisahkan belahan timur yang menggelap. Perlahan sang luna menampakan dirinya dari balik awan yang hitam, sinarnya meredup melihat keadaan bumi yang gelap. Hari beranjak gelap, begitu pun suasana hati naruto saat ini. Gelap, pengap menyesakan.

Naruto menghitung langkah kakinya yang membawanya ke kompleks perumahan Konoha, dalam pikirannya seharian ini hanya ada Sakura dengan rahasianya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, tapi keegoisannya menahannya. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak melampiaskan amarahnya, tapi logikanya masih berkuasa. Ingin rasanya berlari, tapi apa daya dia tak mampu.

**Naruto, kenapa kau bersedih karena dia? Kau tak pantas di perlakukan seperti ini, karena kau lebih pantas mendapatkan cinta yang tulus. Naruto, jangan bersedih lagi. Tersenyumlah, setelah ini kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Aku janji, Naruto.**

Di bawah sinaran bulan, Naruto menapaki jalan sepi dari lalu-lalang, tanpa dia sadari dan dia tahu ada seorang gadis bersurai panjang menemani jalannya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Kini dia telah memasuki kompleks perumahan Konoha, masih dalam diam naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan berhenti tepat di depan gadis bersurai panjang di sampingnya. Gadis transparan itu menahan napasnya saat iris amethystnya bertemu dengan iris biru safir naruto.

Seketika dia membuang wajahnya dari naruto yang masih menatap ke arahnya, dari balik helaian rambut panjangnya dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa kakek sudah pulang?" si gadis mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap iris biru safir Naruto yang terlihat kesal.

"Paling-paling dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat!" lanjut Naruto seraya kembali menghadap jalan.

Si gadis bersurai panjang itu kembali terlihat menunduk sedih dan membiarkan Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya.

Waktu terus berjalan seiring derap langkah Naruto menuju rumahnya, angin perlahan bertiup pelan menerpa wajahnya meninggalkan rasa dingin di wajahnya.

Langkah kakinya tertahan saat telinganya mendengar suara nyanyian, untuk memastikan pendengarannya dia berjalan mencari asal nyanyian itu hingga di berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan.

"Rumah ini sudah ada penghuninya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya saat dia melihat rumah kosong yang biasa dia lewati kini telah berpenghuni.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan memutar music sebesar ini?" lagi sebuah pertanyaan berhasil naruto tanyakan pada angin yang berlalu.

Gadis bersurai panjang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum melihat naruto dan sesekali dia melihat ke jendela lantai dua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah orang, dobe?" Naruto kaget mendengar suara Sasuke berada di sampingnya, sejak kapan dia disini?

"Teme, aku hanya heran. Kenapa selarut ini mereka menyetel music sekencang ini," cerita Naruto seraya menatap jendela lantai dua.

"Kau saja yang tak ada kerjaan, apa kau sedang memantau rumah itu?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Apa kau tak mendengar suara nyanyian itu, teme?"

"Apa maksudmu aku ini sudah tuli? Tak ada suara nyanyian atau suara music dari rumah itu, dobe!"

"Aku tidak bohong, teme. Aku mendengar suara nyanyian itu dari lantai dua rumah itu."

"Lupakan, pulanglah dan istirahat. Hari ini mungkin tersa berat bagimu," ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan sejuta kebingungan dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke tak mendengarnya, aku yakin dia sedang membohongiku!" pikir Naruto bersikeras.

Sementara si gadis bersurai panjang di sampingnya masih tersenyum menatap Naruto yang kebingungan.

**Apa yang kau risaukan lagi, Naruto? Bukankah ini adalah tanda bahwa kita telah terikat? Apa kau tak merasakannya, bahwa kau telah masuk kedalam pelukanku? Ayolah, berikan senyum terindahmu yang selalu kau berikan pada siapa saja. Tersenyumlah, karena kau lebih pantas tersenyum dari pada bermuram durja. Tersenyumlah, karena setelah hari ini aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Naruto.**

"Aku tidak percaya jika hanya aku yang mendengarnya!"

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : Nyanyian Rumah Sunyi

Chapter : 3

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan SaWaH

Pairing : Naruhina, Narusaku, Sasusaku.

Semua chara dalam Naruto adalah milik om Masashi ^_^, aku hanya pinjem!

Naruto berlari sepanjang jalan dalam kompleks perumahan Konoha, pagi ini dia terlambat bangun karena bergadang semalam, entah apa yang dia lakukan sampai tak tidur.

"Baka! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan nyanyian aneh itu! Begini jadinya, aku kesiangan!" runtuk Naruto sepanjang perjalanan menuju KHS.

Dia terus berlari menembus udara pagi yang dingin, menciptakan angin dari hasil gesekan tubuhnya dengan udara yang mengacak rambut pirangnya yang tak terurus. Dari jauh iris biru safirnya tertahan pada rumah sederhana namun terlihat elegan, pikirannya kembali teralih pada nyayian yang dia dengar semalam.

Kini kakinya sempurna berhenti tepat didepan rumah itu, iris biru safirnya menatap penasaran pada jendela lantai dua. Pendengarannya sengaja di tajamkan untuk mendengar nanyian itu lagi, tapi sejauh ini dia tak mendengar nyanyian itu.

"Haha, wajarlah. Masa pagi-pagi begini sudah putar lagu, gak kerjaan banget," ucap Naruto menepis pikiran negatifnya.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, nyanyian yang dia dengar semalam masih terus membayangi pikirannya. Dia masih tak percaya jika malam itu Sasuke tak mendengar nyanyian itu, logikanya tak mampu menerimanya.

Langkah kakinya kembali tertahan saat dia melihat sebuah mobil mewah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya keluar dari mobil. Yang membuat Naruto tertahan adalah karena pemuda itu mengenakan seragam KHS, otak Naruto kembali bekerja keras mencerna informasi yang di terima matanya.

"Bukannya dia Neji, ketua senat di sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu membuang pandangannya kesekeliling memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya, namun pandangannya tertahan pada sosok kumal Naruto. Dahinya berkerut, iris amethystnya menatap marah pada Naruto.

Merasa di perhatikan dengan tatapan tak enak, Naruto mendekati pemuda itu dan mencoba menyapanya.

"Ohayou, senpai," sapa Naruto mencoba akrab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, aku mau ke sekolah dan tak sengaja bertemu senpai di—."

"Kenapa kau tak langsung saja ke sekolah, dan kenapa kau malah berdiri didepan rumah orang dengan tatapan seperti itu?!"

Yaelah, itu pertanyaan atau interogasi sih. Atau kedua-duanya?

"Aku hanya se—."

"Aku tak meminta mu menjawab kata-kataku!"

"Tapi it—."

"Kau memang payah, tak mengerti maksud kata-kataku!"

"HEI! APA MASALAHMU SEBENARNYA?! APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADAMU, SAMPAI KAU SELALU MEMOTONG KATA-KATAKU SEKASAR ITU!"

Sungguh, emosi Naruto benar-benar kandas, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya karena perkataan pemuda itu yang seenaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa memahami perasaan orang lain.

"Justru kaulah yang bermasalah, apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumah orang pagi-pagi begini!"

Hah, pemuda itu pun tak mau kalah dengan Naruto.

"Itulah yang ingin aku jawab tadi, tapi kau malah seenak jidatmu—."

"Kau memang tak bisa di usir dengan kata-kata rupanya."

Naruto menganga, dia menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu. Merasa kesal, sudah pasti. Apalagi tersingung, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto yang tak peka dengan perasaan seseorang saat ini. Dengan berjalan melewati pemuda itu, Naruto membuang wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aku tak ingin berlama-lama disi—," lagi, kali ini bukan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu yang memotong kata-katanya. Namun suara nyanyian itu kembali terdengar, menggetarkan selaput gendang telinga Naruto.

Dengan gaya patah-patah dia menoreh pada pemuda bersurai coklat itu, iris biru safirnya beralih dari pemuda itu ke jendela lantai dua rumah itu.

"Apa nyanyian ini terdengar dari lantai dua rumah ini?" tanya Naruto terbata, dia sedikit khawatir dengan reaksi yang akan diberikan pemuda itu.

Iris amethyst pemuda itu kembali menatap tajam Naruto. "Apa maksudmu dengan nyanyian? Tak suara nyanyian yang ku dengar!" jawab pemuda itu dengan angkuhnya.

Naruto menarik napasnya dengan malas, dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya tanpa pamit atau salam pada seniornya itu. Sepertinya kejengkelan Naruto pada senpainya itu sudah melebihi batas wajarnya kali yah, sampai dia dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui jawaban yang pasti.

….

Naruto masih berdiri terpaku menatap isi lokernya, amplop berwarna ungu itu selalu saja menarik perhatiannya setiap kali membuka lokernya. Pernah sempat terpikirkan di dalam pikirannya untuk membuang amplop itu, tapi ada sesuatu dari dari amplop itu yang menahannya untuk tidak membuangnya. Di tambah lagi sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah membuka apalagi membaca isi amplop itu.

Dia takut, bagaimana jika isi surat itu adalah pernyataan cinta. Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada seorang gadis yang menyukainya secara diam-diam, itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Mengingat dia bukanlah seorang yang populer apalagi tampan, dua kriteria itu sangat terlalu jauh jaraknya dari diri Naruto

Jadi, jika bukan surat cinta lalu itu surat apa. Heh, Naruto?

Seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari gadis bersurai panjang menatap sedih padanya, iris amethystnya menitikan air mata.

…..

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto saat membuka pintu ruang kelasnya. Serempak suara bising yang berupa sekumpulan angin menyeruak menerpa wajah kusut Naruto.

"OHAYOU MO~~~, NARUTO-KUN!" Sumpah, siapa pemilik suara ini, berapa oktaf yang di keluarkan?

"Kau semangat sekali pagi ini, Kiba. Lagian kenapa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan kun?"

"Ahahaha~~. Kau tahu Naruto, hari ini bentomu sudah kembali," kata Kiba seraya merangkul Naruto dan membawanya ke tempat duduknya dan menunjukan sekotak bento.

"I-ini dari siapa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya melihat kotak bento di atas mejanya.

"Saat kami datang, bento itu sudah ada di situ," terang Gaara yang mengerti kekagetan Naruto.

"Mungkin gadis yang sering mengirim bento di meja mu," goda Shikamaru.

"Atau mungkin itu dari Sakura," tambah Sasuke membuat wajah kusut Naruto sedikit bersinar.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin mencobanya," kata Naruto polosnya begitu mendengar nama Sakura seolah dunia bisa berubah dalam sedetik, kemudian dia mengambil tempat duduk dan membuka kotak serta mencicipi isinya.

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Kiba dengan linangan iler memenuhi mejanya.

Naruto terdiam. "Ini bukan buatan Sakura atau gadis itu, bento ini terasa asing bagiku."

"Haa~~~aaah—, mau bukan dari Sakura kek, bukan dari gadis itu kek. Yang penting hari ini kau tak kelaparan, Naruto," sahut Kiba.

Bukan itu masalahnya, Kiba. Ini adalah masalah perasaan, melalui masakan kita bisa merasakan perasaan pembuatnya. Seperti bento buatan gadis itu, terasa sangat berbeda dari buatan Sakura. Seperti ada sentuhan cinta disana.

"Ah, apa yang aku lakukan. Dimana-mana bukannya masakan pacar kita yang paling enak?!" runtuk Naruto menghancurkan perasaannya yang sempat dia bangun tadi.

Suara pintu berderit dengan di susul seonggok surai perak kaku melawan grafitasi, wajahnya sebagian di tutupi masker. Kehadirannya secara tak langsung menghentikan aktivitas tak berarti penghuni kelas XI.

Waktu pun berlalu dalam keheningan, hanya beberapa siswa yang berani berkoar-koar dalam pelajaran Kakashi sensei yang terkenal dengan tatapan mautnya itu.

Gadis bersurai panjang yang selalu membuntuti Naruto menompangkan wajahnya di meja Naruto, gadis itu terus memperhatikan Naruto seolah tak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun momen berharga itu.

Waktu pelajaran Kakashi sensei, tinggal 15 menit menuju jam istirahat. Gadis bersurai panjang itu tersentak kaget saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, izin keluar sebentar," kata Naruto dan di sahut dengan helaan napas malas Kakashi sensei.

"Baiklah, Naruto."

…..

Koridor sepanjang kelas masih sunyi, mengingat ini masih dalan jam pelajaran. Naruto memutar jalannya menuju kelas XIc, kelas di mana Sakura berada.

Waktu menunjukan 5 menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya, harus ku klerkan masalah ini" inner Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping pintu keluar kelas XIc. Gadis bersurai panjang pun ikut menyandarkan pungungnya.

5 menit telah berlalu, Naruto menyiapkan dirinya saat bel istirahat berdering dan di susul suara gemuruh dari dalam kelas Sakura.

"Sakura-chan."

Iris gadis bersurai panjang membulat saat melihat wajah Naruto yang kusut berubah ceria saat melihat gadis bersurai pink keluar dari kelasnya di ikuti kedua temannya.

"Naruto," seulas senyum gadis pink aka Sakura mampu mengusir semua kegalauan hati Naruto karena di cuekin selama beberapa hari ini oleh pacarnya itu. "Maaf, yah. Aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu," ucap Sakura tenang tanpa ada bebab sedikitpun atau tanpa rasa bersalah karena telah mencampakan pacarnya itu berhari-hari.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menamaniku makan siang, aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, sebentar saja," kata Naruto terdengar memelas.

Gadis bersurai panjang di samping Naruto tampak sangat tidak suka mendengar Naruto memelas seperti itu, apa lagi pada gadis pink itu. Tapi dia sadar, dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. yah, karena dia tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, selama ini kita baik-baik sajakan?"

"Iya, selama ini kita baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku tida mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjauhi ku?"

Gadis bersurai panjang itu menggeram kesal melihat Sakura membuang mukanya dari Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, gadis itu meremas dadanya seolah dialah yang disakiti melihat respon Sakura pada pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" panggil Naruto seraya mengejar Sakura.

Gadis itu ingin menahan Naruto, dia tidak ingin Naruto terluka lagi karena gadis pink itu, tapi apa daya. Tangannya tak bisa menyentuh Naruto, dia hanya menatap sedih tangannya yang transparan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindari ku, apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan hingga menyakitimu?" Naruto menahan tangan Sakura.

Sungguh, meski telah di acuhkan dan di abaikan, Naruto masih saja memperlakukan Sakura dengan lembut penuh cinta seolah selama ini dia tak pernah di sakiti oleh Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Naruto. Kau menykitiku," kata Sakura tanpa menoreh pada Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto seraya melepaskna pegangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri untuk saat ini."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, kita ini kan sepasang kekasih," ucap Naruto seraya memberikan senyum mentarinya pada Sakura.

"Aku belum siap untuk ceritakan padamu," balas Sakura kembali mengacuhkan Naruto. "Waktu istirahat hampir selesai, aku harus pergi," lanjut Sakura seraya meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum diantara rasa sesal di hatinya, rasa sesal karena tak berdaya di depan Sakura, tak berdaya karena cintanya kini terasa di ujung tombak, tak berdaya karena tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang masih seumur jangung.

Gadis bersurai panjang berlari dan menubruk tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang, dia menitikan air mata.

Udara dingin tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto, bulu romanya merinding. Angin yang entah datang dari mana menerpa wajahnya, menambah rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Seiring berlalunya angin samar-samar Naruto mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-kun."

Bulu roma Naruto kembali merinding, suasana koridor kelas yang sunyi terasa menyeramkan.

"Ke-kenapa aku jadi merinding begini," kata Naruto ketakutan setela dia menyadari tak ada seorang pun di koridor kelas.

…..

Hari ini Naruto pulang dengan perasaan kecewa lagi seperti biasanya, hari ini Sakura masih menolak ajakannya dengan alasan yang ngambang. Jalanan sepanjang menuju perumahan Konoha terlihat sunyi, matahari pun enggan menampakan dirinya. Awan seolah berpesta pora dengan memperlihatkan emosinya berupa kilatan petir dan suara gemuruh Guntur memecah kesunyian jalan menuju kompleks perumahan Konoha.

"Ah, kenapa di musim panas seperti ini hujan masih saja turun!" keluh Naruto saat rintikan hujan jatuh menerpa mahkota piranganya.

Tanpa menunggu serangan berikutnya Naruto berlari mencari tempat berteduh di sekitar emperan toko di pinggir jalan. Tak lama setelah itu rintikan hujan makin banyak hingga deras, udara dingin bertiup pelan menyingkirkan kalor di sekeliling Naruto membuat dia sedikit menggigil.

Hujan masih deras, dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti, sementara di luar toko tempat Naruto berdiri udara semakin dingin, tubuh ringkihnya terasa membeku. Dia mencoba melihat ke dalam toko mungkin dia bisa menumpang untuk berteduh sementara hingga hujan reda.

Iris biru safir Naruto tertahan pada sosok pink di dalam toko, Sakura tampak sedang melihat-lihat jaket sendirian tanpa di temani oleh Ino atau Tenten. dia terlihat sangat senang memilih-milih jaket cowok, dia mengambil satu jaket berwarna hitam dan membawanya ke kamar ganti.

"Jadi selama ini Sakura tak mengabaikanku?" pikir Naruto menyimpulkan apa yang dia lihat, siapa sangka Sakura memperhatikan sebegitunya sampai membelikannya jaket padahal hubungan mereka saat ini tengah reangang. Apa itu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf Sakura karena telah mengabaikannya?

Tak ingin berlama-lama berdiri di udara luar yang dingin Naruto beranjak membuka pintu toko, namun tangannya tertahan di gangang pintu. Iris biru safir Naruto membulat dan bergetar, detak jantungnya berdegub kencang mempompa darah ke kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia menarik tutup pintu kembali dan segera membelakagi Sakura, ekspresi syok jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sa-Sakura, ini tidak mungkinkan. Tidak mungkin karena—," Naruto melihat kembali ke dalam toko, dia meremas tangannya menahan amarahnya melihat Sakura bermanja pada pemuda lain, pemuda yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke?!"

…

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Judul : Nyanyian Rumah Sunyi

Chapter : 4

Author : KyuuGa C'orangan SaWaH

Pairing : Naruhina, SasuSasku.

Semua chara dalam Naruto adalah milik om Masashi ^_^, aku hanya pinjem!

Dari balik dinding kaca Naruto menatap tak percaya pada sepasang pemuda pemudi yang tengah bercanda bersama, tak ada ekspresi sedih atau pun kecewa dari wajah berkulit tann itu. Yang ada hanya kekagetan dan tak percaya terlihat jelas di wajahnya, dia terdiam, terpaku tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Akh, kenapa? Ada perasaan yang sakit yang menusuk hatinya saat dia mendengar suara Sakura bermanja pada Sasuke? Apa ini hanya sebuah kebetulan? Atau hanya ketakutannya? Dia tak ingin hatinya makin sakit lagi, segera dia membuang wajahnya dari Sakura dan Sasuke yang mulai bergandengan tangan di dalam toko.

Naruto masih berdiri menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan Sakura dan Sasuke, entah apa yang dia lakukan disana. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, entah apa yang dia tunggu di sana. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Sakura mejauh dari toko, terasa berat dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat mereka, melihat gadis pujaan hatinya menjauh bersama sahabatnya.

Perlahan langkah kaki Naruto melangkah membuntuti –mungkin- sepasang kekasih yang berada didepannya. Sementara gadis trasnparan yang selalu menemaninya tertunduk lesu, dia seperti bisa merasakan perasaan Naruto saat ini, dia hanya menunduk dan mengikuti kemana naruto pergi.

Hujan, tak peduli seberapa deras dan seberapa dinginnya air hujan yang jatuh membasahi tubuh ringkihnya. Rasa dingin yang dia rasakan tak mampu mengalihkan rasa sakit di hatinya, rintikan air hujan pun tak mampu menghapus kesedihannya. Sakit, sedih. Dua rasa yang sangat menyiksa.

Dia tak peduli jika kilat bisa saja menyambarnya, mungkin itu yang dia harapkan agar dia bisa menghilag di permukaan bumi ini. Dia tidak peduli pada berpasang-pasang mata menatap heran padanya, dia terus berjalan di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan mencoba menghapus ingatan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan akan melihatnya, kenyataan yang sangat berat baginya. Dia terus berjalan sampai dia benar-benar letih, akhirnya dia memilih berhenti di taman bermain.

Hujan masih mengguyur bumi, membuat genangan di beberapa tempat dalam taman. Naruto berlari melewati genangan air di dalam taman menyisahkan bayangan gadis bersurai panjang dalam genangan air. Gadis itu terlihat sedih, wajah transparanya terlihat basah.

Akhirnya Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah ayunan, dia tak menangis atau menggeram kesal. Dia hanya terdiam dengan segala yang dia pikirkan, cukup lama dia terdiam membuat gadis transparan di depannya yang tengah duduk manatap sayu padanya berubah cemas melihat Naruto yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Gadis itu takut jika Naruto berniat melakukan ha-hal nekat seperti bunuh diri atau sejenisnya yang bisa saja membahayakan nyawanya.

"Heh, Sakura tak mungkin mengkhianati aku. Dia tak mungkin menduakan ku, aku tahu. Itu, mereka berdua mungkin kebetulan bertemu dan Sasuke tak sengaja meminta Sakura mecarikan Sasuke jeket."

Naruto no baka! Mata dan hatimu memag telah buta oleh kemilau warna pink gadis itu hingga kau tak bisa berpikir normal.

…

Suasana hening seketika terasa begitu dia memasuki kompleks perumahan Konoha, tak lagi dia dengar suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Wajahnya pun kini terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya, setelah meyakinkan hatinya akan cintanya pada sakura, naruto menepis semua pikiran negatifnya tentang Sakura.

Kondisi baju yang basah dan wajah kusut+pucat Naruto melangkah memasuki perumahan Konoha, seperti biasa perumahan KOnoha terlihat sepi tanpa ada banyak aktifitas dari masing-masing penghuni rumah di kompleks yang rata-rata orang kaya ini.

Meski keadaannya terlihat payah Naruto masih saja bersenandug riang mengusir rasa dingin yang menyelimutinya, dia menyanyikan lagu riang mengikuti alunan dari headsetnya. Entah lagu apa yang dia nyanyikan yang pastinya lagu itu adalah lagu riang.

Naruto menahan langkah kakinya, dia berdiri cukup lama tanpa melakukan apa-apa. perlahan-lahan dia memutar kepalanya ke salah satu rumah, rumah yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, bahkan terlalu sepi jika ada yang tinggal disana.

Angin perlahan bertiup menerpa tubuhnya yang kedinginan membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

Bbrrrrr! Dingin!

Terbang bersama angin. Nayanyian sendu itu kembali terdengar, mengantar sebaris syair rindu yang terpendam. Nyanyian yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengganggu pikirannya, nyanyian yang misterius.

Bulu kuduk naruto yang merinding kini ditambah dengan perasaan lain seolah ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, tatapannya tertahan pada jendela kamar lantai dua yang terbuka. Suara nyanyian itu sepertinya berasal dari kamar itu.

"Naruto."

Naruto terperanjat kaget saat dia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang menanggilnya, namun itu sia-sia karena dia tak menemukan siapapun di jalanan yang sepi itu.

Lagi, nyanyian itu terdengar.

Dia kembali menatap jendela lantai dua itu.

"Kenapa nyanyian itu terdengar sedih? Siapa yang menyanyikannya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa benar, hanya aku yang bisa mendengar suara nyanyian itu? Kenapa Sasuke dan Neji tidak bisa mendengarnya?" lagi dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan dia sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya, jadi dia hanya terdiam sambil menikmati nyanyian sendu itu.

Lama, cukup lama Naruto berdiri di sana sambil mendengarkan nyanyian misterius itu, hingga suara klakson mobil berbunyi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"WOI! BAKA! Apa kau ingin mati?!"

Naruto terperanjat setengah mati begitu mendengar suara klakson di ikuti suara teriakan seseorang.

"Ne-Neji senpai?!" kata Naruto ketakutan saat dia mengenali siapa yang meneriakinya.

"Kau?!" Neji menatap kesal pada Naruto, "Apa ini hobbymu?!" tanya Neji dengan nada menghina.

Naruto mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Neji. "Hobby? Hobby apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Cih! Dasar, otak siput! Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini atau aku panggil polsis!" lanjut Neji masih dengan penuh tekanan.

"Polisi? Mengapa panggil polisi? Untuk apa?" duh, apa Naruto tak mengerti maksud ucapan Neji?!

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," lanjut Neji seraya memencet ponselnya.

"WOI! Apa kau bermaksud memanggil polisi untuk menangkap ku? Apa salahku? Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto kalang kabut kebingungan melihat Neji memencet ponselnya, dia tak habis mengerti kenapa harus memanggil polisi hanya untuk mengusirnya.

"Tu, tunggu! Aku, aku akan segera pergi!" kata Naruto seraya berlari meninggalkan Neji yang tengah tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

"Apa yang menarik dari dirimu, Naruto?" gumam Neji melihat Naruto makin menjauh.

….

Bruak!

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, napasnya memburu karena dia berlarian sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Dia menyandarkan pungungnya pada pintu dan perlahan-lahan merosot ke lantai karena saking capeknya.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya melihat-lihat rumah itu, tapi kenapa dia terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah pada rumah itu?" tanya Naruto yang masih tak habis pikir kenapa Neji begitu membencinya, padahal mereka tak dekat apalagi beurusan dengannya.

Sementara itu, di atas ranjangnya gadis bersurai panjang tertawa lucu melihat aksi merajuk naruto yang di buat-buatnya.

"Lagian, kenapa memutar lagu aneh begitu di kompleks yang sunyi ini!" gerutu Naruto kesal entah pada siapa.

"Salah siapa, membiarkan jendela kamar terbuka sepanjang hari!" lanjutnya masih kesal seraya merangkak ke ranjanganya, dan—.

"Ahhh, nyaman. Sebaiknya tidur aja, ah. Malas aku mandinya!" kata naruto antara sadar dan tidak sadar dia telah merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan gadis yang selama ini selalu bersamanya.

Awalnya gadis itu terperanjat kaget saat Naruto merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya, tapi itu hanya sesaat karena kepala Naruto melewati menembus pangkuannya, hal itu membuat wajah kagetnya seketika berubah senduh. Gadis itu tahu, dia tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh Naruto ataupun Naruto menyentuhnya, tapi dia ingin sekali membelai surai pirang milik Naruto. Dia ingin merasakan lembutnya helaian surai Naruto, walau dia tahu itu percuma.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Naruto terlelap dalam keadaan basah itu, dia seolah tak merasakan kedinginan atau merasa gerah karena udara didalam kamarnya yang pengap, yang dia rasakan hanyalah kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang membawa tidurnya menjadi lelap.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu tersenyum riang sambil membelai rambut pirang naruto yang masih basah, dia masih tersenyum menatap seulet wajah berwarna tann di pangkuannya.

…..

Pagi yang cerah, secerah suasana hati Naruto pagi ini.

"WOI! Naruto, kenapa kau lama sekali seperti perempuan saja!" teriak Kiba mulai bosan menunggu Naruto.

"IYA! AKU DATANGG!" balas Naruto dengan volume kandas seraya berlari keluar.

"AYO, KABUUUURRRR!" lanjut Naruto begitu dia muncul di depan pintu.

Shikamaru yang sedang menguap lebar seketika menahan hasratnya untuk menguap, denagn kondisi mulut yang masih terbuka lebar Naruto langsung membawanya lari.

"Jangan melamun, kalau tidak kena timpukan buku!" teriak naruto yang membuat Kiba dan Shino yang tak mengerti hanya mematung di tempat melihat dia membawa lari Shikamaru.

Prak!

Kiba memutar kepalanya dengan gaya patah-patah, wajahnya seketika berubah horror saat dia mendengar suara gebrakan dari dalam rumah.

Bhuuk! Bhuuk!

Iris kucing Kiba membulat, kaca mata Shino melorot saat mereka melihat beberapa buku setebal 10 cm melayang dengan indah ke arah mereka.

"NARUUTTTOOOO!" teriak Kiba tak kalah kencang seraya berlari menghindar dari serangan buku setebal 10 cm.

Bhuuk!

"Kiba, tunggu!" panggil Shino namun sayang satu buah buku tepat mengenai kepalanya membuat dia terhuyung-huyung.

…..

"Hah, hah, hah," Naruto berhenti berlari dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang keletihan di trotoar perumahan Konoha.

"Na, naruto, apa kau gila?!" Shikamaru langsung tepar di jalanan.

"Ha, hah, hah, apa kau berencana membunuh kami di pagi hari ini?!" suara Kiba geram diantara deru napasnya yang sesak.

"Jika salah satu seranggaku mati, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Mereka tak punya asuransi jiwa!" Naruto mendelik heran melihat Shino yang memeriksa serangga-serangganya di dalam seragam sekolahnya.

"Dasar aneh!" gerutu naruto pelan.

"Rasa-rasanya aku tidak kuat ke sekolah," kata Kiba seraya duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Ahahahaha!" tawa Naruto meledak, serempak ketiga temannya menatap heran plus geram padanya dengan tatapan—dia benar-benar sudah gila— aneh.

"Apa yang lucu Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku hanya merasa senang, karena sudah lama kita tidak berlari seperti ini setelah mengganggu si ero senin," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang, sementara ketiga temannya masih menatap heran padanya.

Ero senin, atau petapa yang ero. Sesuai dengan gelar yang diberikan oleh Naruto untuk kakeknya yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar sambil menghayal dan membuat cerita dewasa.

Tatapan heran mereka dan tawa naruto terhenti begitu sebuah motor berhenti tepat di dekat mereka. Sepasang mata bereyeliner menatap dingin tanpa ekspresi dari helm masker yang di gunakan pengendara motor.

"Yo, Gaara," sapa Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah jalan seperti ini?" tanya Gaara melihat ke empat temannya tepar di tengah jalan.

"Semua ini karena perbuatan Naruto," gerutu Kiba yang masih kesal.

"Hahaha— ," Naruto masih tertawa mengenang ekspresi kakeknya yang saat ini pasti sedang mengamuk. "Aku hanya ingin menjahili kakek ku, sudah lama aku tak melakukan itu padanya" lanjutnya, dia kembali menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya.

"Sasuke, apa yang saat ini dia lakukan? Apa dia sedang menjemput Sakura?" batin Naruto, saat melihat wajah teman-temannya dia teringat pada Sasuke yang entah benar atau tidak, secara tidak langsung menculik Sakura darinya.

"Sayangnya disini tak ada Sasuke dan Sai," lanjut Naruto terlihat sedih.

"Sepertinya kau sedang punya masalah," Shikamaru menebak tepat di intinya.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru, memang dia sedang punya masalah. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura berada dalam masalah, biarlah dia sendiri yang menanggung rasa sakit ini.

Wuish!

Angin mulai bertiup pelan menerpa wajah para pemuda itu.

"Aku? Punya masalah? Yang benar sa—," Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam, semua teman-temannya saling mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Lagu ini—," kata Naruto seraya celingak celinguk kesana kemari tanpa arah yang pasti.

"Ada apa naruto?" tanya Kiba ikutan penasaran.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto lagi mengabaikan pertanyaa yang sama dilontarkan padanya.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Gaara mulai curiga melihat Naruto berjalan ke salah satu rumah yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka nongkrong.

"Rumah itu—."

Semua pandangan langsung mengarah pada rumah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Apa kalian mendengarnya juga?" tanya Naruto pada ke empat kawannya, mengingat sudah dua kali dia mendengar nyanyian itu sedangkan sasuke dan Neji tak mendengarnya, siapa tahu salah satu diantara mereka ada mendengarnya. "Suara nyanyian ini terdengar dari rumah itu."

"He, Naruto. Selain otakmu kini telingamu juga tak normal! Tak ada nyanyian apapun yang ku dengar selain suara serakmu itu!" Kiba sudah mulai jengah dengan tingkah Naruto pagi ini.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino! Kalian mendengarkannya kan?!" tanya Naruto, berharap teman-temannya mendengar suara nyanyian itu juga. Namun dia kembali kecewa, karena ke tiga temannya menggeleng pelan.

"Tak ada nyanyian yang kami dengar, Naruto."

"Kiba dan shikamaru benar, dan telinga kami semua masih normal. Mungkin kau sedang berhalusinasi."

Gaara hanya menatap dingin pada Narut o kemudian dia mengalihakan pandangannya ke rumah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi, aku benar-benar—," Naruto terdiam, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana caranya membuat teman-temannya yakin kalau dia memang mendengar suara nyanyian itu. dia menggigit bibirnya sebagai pelampias kekesalannya karena tak ada yang mempercayainya.

"Rumah itu sepertinya sudah ditinggali," kata Gaara.

Naruto dan ketiga temannya seketika langsung menoreh ke rumah yang sebelumnya di tunjuk Naruto.

"Yah, aku sering melihat Neji senpai masuk ke dalam rumah itu," balas Naruto kembali semangat, yah meski dia sebelumnya agak kecewa dengan keempat kawannya.

"Neji senpai? Apa yang di lakukan di rumah yang terlihat sepi ini?" tanya Shikamaru entah pada siapa, karena yang lainnya hanya diam saja.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan di situ memperhatikan rumah orang, apa Naruto yang mengajak kalian?"

Mereka yang tengah serius memperhatikan rumah itu terbelak kaget begitu sebuah suara menegur mereka.

"Sasuke!" mereka serempak menyebut nama Sasuke, yang saat ini tengah tersneyum sinis pada mereka.

"Sa, Sasuke—," hanya Naruto yang merasa berat menyebutkan nama Sasuke, kejadian kemarin saat dia bersama Sakura seakan terngiang kembali di ingatannya membuat dia sedikit merasa sakit hati.

"Aku memang sering melihat Neji masuk ke rumah itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, sepertinya dia sedang menembunyikan sesuatu."

Shikamaru menyerngitkan keningnya, Kiba memasang tampang inconect, Gaara tetap stay dalam mode nonekspression, Shino gak menunjukan apa-apa, apalagi Naruto. Dia seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, dia sepertinya masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

….

Di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka, Naruto dan kawan-kawannya menghabiskan beberapa menit sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai. Suara canda dan tawa mereka pecah di tengah-tengah keramaian menambah kebisingan yang menggema.

Selain mereka berenam ada seorang gadis transparan yang selalu berjalan di sisi Naruto, selalu tersenyum melihat Naruto tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya. Namun senyumnya segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih saat dia melihat wajah Naruto yang semula ceria kini kembali sedih.

"Sakura," samar-samar naruto menyebut sebuah nama yang membuat mata gadis itu terbelak, kini di depannya gadis pink itu berdiri bersama kedua temannya.

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat keenam pemuda itu berjalan kearah mereka, iris emeraldnya tak lepas dari salah satu sosok diantara keenam pemuda itu.

Naruto yang menyadari maksud tatapan itu bukan untuknya, terasa hancur berkeping-keping dan di tiup angin badai hingga jauh ke ujung dunia, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat senyum sakura seperti itu, dan Sakura tak pernah memberikan senyum seperti itu padanya. Senyum Sakura hari ini berbeda, ada cinta disana. Tidak seperti seperti senyumnya selama ini pada Naruto.

Sakit, sudah jatuh terimpa tangga pula. Sudah melihat kemesraan mereka, kini dia melihat cinta dimata Sakura pula, dan itu pun bukan untuknya.

Sakit, inikah rasanya jika cinta yang kita jaga dinodai? Tapi cinta ini terlalu besar untuknya, sulit untuk membuangnya begitu saja atau melepaskannya untuk orang lain.

Sakit, bagaimana jika kekasihmu, orang yang kau cintai diambil orang lain? hancur, kecewa dan ingin mati, itulah prasaan yang saat ini Naruto rasakan.

Gadis indigo itu hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sesdihnya, dia tak mampu melakukan apa, atau hanya untuk menenangkannya atau memeluknya. Dia hanyalah sosok yang yang tak nyata dan tak dapat dilihat, didengar ataupun disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" suara datar Gaara mengaburkan pikirannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang inconnect.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas sapaan Sakura? Apa kalian ada masalah?" lagi Naruto di buat terpaku dengan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Eh, Sakura? Dimana dia? kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku? Ah, kalian payah!" entah apa maksud Naruto berkata seperti itu, bukannya tadi sudah melihat Sakura? Dan bukannya dia memang tidak mendengar Sakura menyapa.

Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan tatapan penuh curiga, Gaara mendelik kesal, Shikamaru mendengus kesal, Kiba berdecis dan menggeleng pelan, Shino malah asyik bercapak dengan serangganya(?).

"Apa? kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto tak suka di lihat dengan ekspresi itu.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong lagi, kami sudah tahu kau sedang ada masalah," ucap Shikamaru seraya berjalan menuju kelas mereka di ikuti Kiba dan Shino, sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke, Gaara sempat melirik mereka berdua.

Sementara Sasuke masih menatap curiga pada Naruto dengan tampang seolah Naruto telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Aku tak merampas gadismu!" ucap Naruto setengah kesal di lihat seperti itu oleh Sasuke, seharunya dialah melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Dobe!" merasa di sindir dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. "Apa kau menuduhku telah merebut Sakura drimu?! Jika iya, itu artinya kau meman payah!" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto terbelak kaget, seolah Sasuke telah menekan tombol on pada bom timer amarahnya. Bayangan saat Sasuke dan Sakura bermesraan dan tatapan cinta Sakura pada Sasuke seakan menjadi pemicu meledaknya timer amarahnya.

"Kau!"

Gadis transparan itu, tersentak kaget saat dia melihat Naruto berlari. Surai indigo panjangnya berayun cepat begitu Naruto melewatinya dengan kecepatan tinggi, saat dia sadar yang didengar adalah suara hantaman yang keras.

Bhuuaak!

Sasuke terhempas ke tanah, wajah stoiknya terlihat kaget dan marah karena serangan mendadak naruto yang diarahkan kewajahnya.

Koridor kelas yang tadi ramai seketika sunyi, semua terpaku melihat adegan jatuhnya sang idola sekolah. Kiba menahan ke empat temannya dan saat dia mendengar suara pukulan.

""NARUTO!" tak terima di pukul seperti itu, Sasuke berdiri dan membalas pukulan Naruto.

Bhuuaak! Naruto terhempas ke lantai.

Naruto tak bergeming saat tinju Sasuke mengenainya, dia sengaja menerima pukulan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke diantara amarahnya heran karena naruto tak mengelak dari pukulannya yang lambat.

Gadis indigo itu langsung berlari kearah naruto dan mencoba menahannya, namun itu sia-sia untuknya.

Setelah membalas pukulan Naruto, Sasuke kembali terdiam seraya mengatur deru napasnya yang tak beratur karena marah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak melanjutkan pukulan mu?"

Sasuke mendesis pelan, dia semakin bingung dengan sikap naruto yang menurutnya sudah melewati batas kenormalan seorang naruto dari biasanya.

Kiba ingin melarai mereka namun di tahan Gaara, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka."

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin membosankan," tambah Shikamaru seraya menguap selebar-lebarbnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih menatap marah pada Naruto yang seakan menantanganya untuk berduel tatapan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau salah bertanya, Sasuke. Seharusnya akulah bertanya seperti itu padamu," kata Naruto dengan senyuman getirnya.

"Aku?" bertanya balik.

"Yah, kau. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku sudah tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu menjauhi ku. Itu karena mu."

Sasuke terbelak kaget, gadis indigo transparan di sampingnya manatap heran pada Naruto, Kiba seperti baru bangun dari mimpi. Dia melongo kaget.

"Ka, kau sudah tahu?" seakan tahu apa maksud kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke terlihat gugup.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura untukmu, jika kau ingin merebut dia dariku. Ini adalah kesempatanmu, jika kau membunuh ku hari ini akan ku iklaskan Sakura untuk mu."

Seketika gadis transparan itu menutup mulutnya akibat efek dari kekagetannya.

Suara bisik-bisik terdengar membahana di sekitar koridor kelas.

"Naruto!" Sasuke membentak Naruto yang sepertinya sudah tidak waras.

Suara bel tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai terdengar menciptakan suara gaduh yang sempat hilang sesaat karena pertengkaran kecil tadi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud sama sekali merebut Sakura darimu, apa gunanya kau menjadi pacar Sakura jika kau tak tahu tentang pacarmu itu," kata Sasuke seraya berbalik menuju kelasnya mengabaikan Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa maksudmu aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pacarku sendiri?!" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang kian menjauh, sementara koridor kelas telah sunyi, anak-anak sudah kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Naruto dan gadis indigo transparan yang masih setia menemaninya.

…..

Di atas atap sekolah, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya. Angin berhembus pelan membelai seulet wajah letih Naruto, iris biru safirnya menatap langit biru yang tak berawan.

"Apa yang tidak aku tahu tentang Sakura-chan? Dan kenapa Sakura tak menceritakannya padaku? Bukankah aku ini pacarnya, bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan pacar kita?" pikir Naruto.

Dia menghela napas panjang, sangat jelas terlihat di wajahnya ekspresi penyesalan. Menyesal karena membiarkan emosi menguasai hatinya, menyesal karena setelah ini Sakura akan semakin marah dan malah semakin mungkin menjauh darinya.

Sementara itu, gadis indigo yang selalu bersmanya hanya berdiam diri sambil memeluk lututnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang semakin galau akibat pertengkaran tadi pagi.

"Pasti Sakura sudah mendengar pertengkaran tadi, —sebelum itu akan ku jelaskan padanya apa sebenarnya terjadi—," Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya begitu telinganya mengangkap suara langkah pelan mendekatinya.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya padaku, aku sudah tahu—."

Naruto tebelak kaget seraya bangkit dari tidurnya, dan gadis indigo itu langsung berdiri begitu mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

"Sa, Sakura?"

Sakura melangkah cepat mendekati naruto, wajahnya terlihat tenang-tenang saja meski dia sudah tahu perkara pertengkaran tadi pagi.

"Sakura, aku—."

Plak!

Naruto kaget setengah mati, dia tahu Sakura pasti akan marah. Tapi, kenapa dia ditampar?

"Aku, tahu kau marah. Tapi kenapa kau menamparku, Sakura?" tanya Naruto tanpa membalikan wajahnya kearah Sakura, dia terlihat masih syok ditampar oleh Sakura.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Sasuke!" suara Sakura bergetar menahan tangis, serentak naruto menatap tak percaya pada Sakura.

Apalagi ini?!

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Yang seharusnya kau cemaskan itu aku, kenapa Sasuke?" sungguh muatan otak Naruto tak mampu menampung kata-kata Sakura, dia meraih tangan Sakura namun di tepis oleh Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura membuang wajahnya dari Naruto dan kemudian dia membelakangi Naruto, dia menarik napas panjang yang terdengar berat.

"Mulai sekarang kita putus!" kata Sakura pelan dan datar tanpa tekanan sama sekali.

Seseorang tolong terjemahkan empat kata yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura, mungkin Naruto akan sulit memahami kata-kata itu.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto seraya mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura hanya diam tanpa reaksi apapun, dia hanya menutup matanya seolah tengah mencoba menguatkan hatinya.

"Jika kau marah karena aku memukul Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Jika kau marah karena aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang kau inginkan dan bisa kau andalkan, aku minta maaf. Jika kau putuskan aku tanpa alasan yang tepat aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Tangan Sakura bergerak perlahan melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya alasan yang tepat. Itu karena aku sudak tidak menyukai mu lagi, Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku."

Naruto tersadar apa yang dia lakukan, dia membiarkan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tahu percuma menahan Sakura, dia tahu Sakura tidak main-main mengutarakan alasannya.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai surai pirang Naruto, menerpa wajahnya dan menusuk matanya hingga memerah. Waktu seakan berhenti memberikan selang waktu untuk mereka berpikir.

"Apa kau serius memutuskan aku?" tanya naruto terdengar berat dia merasa hatinya terasa sakit,bahkan lebih sakit dari kemarin.

"Terserah padamu, mulai saat ini kita tidak ada apa-apa lagi," balas Sakura seraya berjalan meninggalkan atap.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya melihat Sakura berjalan menjauhinya, melihat harapan dan impiannya menghilang bersamanya. Cukup lama Naruto terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura, ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba menyesakan dadanya membuat dia ingin berteriak tapi tak mampu.

Kepalanya terasa pusing, terlalu sakit jika memikirnya. Terlalu perih jika merasakannya, inikah rasanya kehilangan yang namanya cinta?

Akhirnya ia membuang dirinya ke lantai, tangan kirinya meremas kepalanya yang berdenyut hampir pecah semantara tangan kanannya meramas dada kirinya, meremas jantungnya yang serasa ingin meledak.

Gadis indigo itu tertuduk lemas di samping Naruto, dia mencoba berulang kali memeluk Naruto namun itu sia-sia. Dia ingin menghibur Naruto namun dia tak mampu, dia tidak punya kuasa untuk melakukan itu, akhirnya dia hanya duduk menemani naruto melampiaskan perasaan sedihnya, dia akan terus menemani Naruto hingga dia sadar dan tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu berada di sisinya yang selalu setia menunggunya.

**Naruto, janganlah kau bersedih. Kesedihanmu adalah sakitku, tangismu adalah deritaku. Jadi janganlah kau bersedih, kau akan membuatku semakin tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Kau harus kuat, Naruto. Yakin dan percayalah ada cinta yang lebih besar sedang menunggumu, cinta hanya kau seorang yang memilikinya.**

Angin kembali bertiup, menerbangkan kesedihan naruto terbang jauh hingga tak berbatas. Angin masih terus datang silih bergangti seolah tengah menghiburnya, angin bertiup berbisik pelan padanya, mengantarkan pesan cinta seseorang untuknya.

Bersama angin perlahan-lahan nyanyian itu kembali terdengar menyapa pendengaran Naruto, menyanyikan nyanyian rindu yang hanya naruto seorang yang dapat mendengarkannya.

"Naruto."

Naruto tersentak berhenti dari tangisannya saat dia mendengar suara yang sama memanggilnya.

….

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang mewah dan elit, Neji berdiri di samping tempat tidur king size. Dia menatap sedih sosok yang saat ini tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya, sosok yang selama ini selalu dia rindukan, sosok yang selama ini membuat dia tidak bisa tenang.

"Aku akan selalu bersama mu disini, jadi kau tak perlu takut sendirian," kata Neji pelan, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis melihat orang yang dia sayangi terbaring lemah di depannya.

….

Sementara itu di depan gerbang sekolah, Kiba masih berdiri menunggu Naruto sambil memegang sekotak bento. Sesekali dia meneguk paksa air liurnya yang tak tahan dengan aroma bento yang sedari tadi menganggunya.

"Ke mana sih Naruto, bagaimana jika aku melahap habis bentonya ini!"

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Judul : Nyanyian Rumah Sunyi

Chapter : 5

Author : KyuuGa C'Orangan sawah

Pairing : Naruhina, Narusaku.

Matahari mulai dingin, suasana sekolah pun sudah sunyi sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Derap langkah pelan Naruto terdengar menggema di sepenjang korodor kelas yang kosong, dia berhenti tepat di depan lokernya. Mata Naruto tertahan pada amplop ungu yang masih setia menunggu dalam lokernya, menunggu untuk di buka.

Helaan napas berat naruto menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak bermood, setelah menaruh perlengkapan sekolahnya ke dalam loker, Naruto kembali tertahan pada gambar foto dirinya dan Sakura.

Lama, cukup lama Naruto terdiam melihat fotonya itu. rasa sakit itu masih terasa, masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya kata-kata Sakura yang lebih memilih Sasuke.

"Sakura," rintih Naruto merasa sakit di hatinya, dia menarik gambar foto itu dari tempatnya dan kemudian meremasnya. "Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sakura!" lanjutnya seraya melempar foto itu dengan kasar ke lantai.

Dia kembali terdiam, terdiam memikirkan cintanya yang susah payah dia dapat dan dia jaga. Dia terdiam memikirkan gadis yang selama ini menghiasi pikirannya, dia terdiam memikirkan kisahnya yang berakhir secepat ini.

"Tidak! Aku, aku tidak bisa membencinya!" kata naruto seraya berjalan ke tempat dia membuang foto itu dan memungutnya kembali, dia merapikan foto itu dan melihat sekali lagi gambar dirinya dan Sakura, mencoba mengulang kembali kenangan terindah yang dia punya saat bersama sakura.

Tak lupa iris Naruto sempat melirik sosok bersurai indigo panjang yang membelakangi mereka. Gadis itu, siapa dia? Naruto tak pernah melihat gadis bersurai indigo bersekolah di sini, jadi siapa dia?

Tak mampu menemukan jawaban tentang sosok misterius itu, naruto kembali memasang fotonya di tempat semula tanpa menyadari ada seorang gadis di sampingnya yang terlihat sedih.

….

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Gerbang sekolah, sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah yang dia temui hanya kesunyian. Entah mengapa tanpa sebab bulu kuduknya merinding dan sensasi dingin tiba-tiba menyergap belakang lehernya.

Takut? Tentu saja iya, apalagi samar-samar dia mendengar suara tawa dari kejauhan (suara tawa anak-anak dari ruang teater yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto).

Perasaan takut Naruto semakin menjadi, sungguh dia serasa ingin berlari melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Namun keinginannya untuk lari sedikit tertahan saat dia kembali mendengar suara nyanyian itu lagi, suara nyanyian itu terdengar sangat jelas, nyanyian itu terdengar begitu dekat, dekat dengannya.

"Naruto."

Naruto tersentak kaget dari keseriusannya mendengar nyanyian itu saat dia mendengar namanya di panggil, sontak Naruto langsung celangak celinguk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Namun sejauh dan selama apapun dia mencari, dia tidak menemukan siapa yang memanggilnya, yang dia temukan hanya kesunyian dan suara tawa dari kejauhan.

Tak ingin mati ketakuan di sekolah yang sesunyi ini, Naruto segera mengambil ancang untuk jurus langkah seribu.

Wush!

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto berlari sekenjang angin sedasyat badai meninggalkan koridor kelas yang sunyi.

"Hah, hah, hah," naruto membuang tubuhnya ke lantai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau telihat seperti baru melihat setan, Naruto?" belum normal aliran napas Naruto, sebuah suara hampir saja memutuskan kontak jantungnya.

"Shikamaru?! Kalian?" tanya Naruto, iris biru safirnya melebar begitu dia melihat ke lima sahabatnya masih menunggunya di depan gerabang.

"Kau seharian tidak di kelas, kami mengkhawatirkan mu," ucap Sai di sela senyumnya.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan bertindak bodoh," Naruto terbelak marah.

"Apa kau menyumpahi aku mati, Gaara?" bentak Naruto yang tumben otaknya cepat tangkap maksud Gaara.

"Kita masih muda, jalan kita masih panjang. Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu," Naruto menyerngit heran melirik Shino berkata seaneh itu, membuat dia terlihat seperti guru olah raga mereka yang selalu berkoar-koar dengan teori masa mudanya.

"Na, Naruto—," suara Kiba bergetar menyebut nama Naruto , wajahnya penuh penyesalan sampai matanya belinangan air mata.

"Ki, Kiba. Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, aku, aku baik-baik saja," Naruto terlihat kikuk dengan reaksi kiba yang berlebihan.

"Maafkan aku, aku, aku—," Kiba kelihatannya sangat sedih, dia sampai menangis sedih seperti itu.

Perasaan Naruto tersentuh, dia sampai terbawa suasana, air mata yang dia tahan sedari tadi sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi.

"Maaf, aku sudah memakan habis bento mu," kata Kiba seraya menyerahkan kotak bento yang sudah kosong pada Naruto.

Satu, dua, tiga detik Naruto masih diam tak merespon. Empat detik, lima detik, mata Naruto terbelak. Enam detik, tujuh detik, Naruto langsung jawsdrop. Memang butuh waktu yang lama untuk naruto merespon kata-kata Kiba.

"Ja, jadi karena bento ini kau menangis?!" tanya Naruto pundung. Jadi, Kiba menangis bukan karena sedih mendengar Naruto diputuskan? Oalah!

"Kau kira apa?" tanya Kiba tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali pada naruto.

"Kiba, dimana? Dimana peasaanmu sebagai seorang sahabat ketika sahabat mu ini di putuskan secara sepihak!" rintih Naruto seraya bergelayutan di kerah baju Kiba.

"He eh?! Apa? Kau di putuskan Sakura?!" haaahhh! Siapa yang sebenarnya lemot disini sih?! Authornya jadi bingung!

Shikamaru, Gaara, Sai dan Shino langsung baddrop berjamaah.

…..

Suasana perumahan Konoha masih terlihat sama seperti biasanya, sunyi. Tak ada aktifitas berlebihan dari rumah-rumah mewah di kompleks ini. keenam sahabat yang bagaikan kepompong berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan kompleks KOnoha, sesekali tawa mereka pecah di sela candaan memecah kesuyian kompleks Konoha.

Naruto merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka, kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan hari ini seolah menguap di udara. Dia benar-benar melupakan kesedihannya, sampai sesuatu yang tak asing baginya menyapa ruang pendengarannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Naruto?" tanya Kiba melihat Naruto berhenti berjalan.

Mereka kini berdiri tepat di depan rumah sederhana namun elegan, rumah asal nyanian yang selalu mengusiknya. Irisnya menatap intens pada jendela lantai dua rumah itu.

"Jangan bilang kau mendengar nyanyian itu lagi."

Naruto diam tak menanggapi kata-kata Shikamaru, dia masih serius melihat ke jendela lantai dua rumah itu. dia tahu, jika mengiyakan kata-kata Shikamaru, mereka tetap tidak akan percaya padanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya curiga apa yang di lakukan Neji senpai di rumah ini," kata Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari rumah itu sekaligus memebelakan mata kelima sahabatnya.

"Apa kau berencana mengintip ke dalam rumah itu?" tanya sai menatap curiga pada Naruto.

"Apa kau serius, Naruto?" Kiba spertinya kurang yakin dengan niat Naruto.

"Berhentilah membuat masalah, Naruto!" Gaara mendeatglare Naruto, dia tidak suka dengan rencana Naruto ini.

"Kau tahu, apa yang kau rencanakan itu melanggar aturan," tambah Shino.

"Cih, mendokosai!"

"Aku serius, rumah ini sangat mencurigakan," kata Naruto dengan tampang dibuat seserius mungkin dan dia pun tak peduli dengan tanggapan kelima sahabatnya seraya berjalan mendekati pagar rumah itu.

Kelima sahabatnya mau tak mau tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, dengan langkah berat mereka berlima membuntuti pungung Naruto mendekati pagar rumah itu dan melompat masuk.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sai pada kelima sahabatnya yang sibuk mengintip ke dalam rumah melalui jendela yang tertutup rapat. "Kita tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang di lakukan Neji senpai hanya dengan mengintip," lanjutnya setelah merasa diabaikan.

"Kau benar, Sai! Kita harus masuk ke dalam," kata Naruto menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sai, dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya mengintip berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Woi, baka! Apa kau ingin mendobrak pintunya?"

"Eh? Astaga, kita kan tidak punya kuncinya!" Naruto baru menyadari kebodohannya.

Sementara itu telinga Shikamaru menangkap suara mobil yang mendekat ke arah mereka. "Mungkinkah itu—," Shikamaru terbelak merasakan firasat buruk.

"Naruto, sembunyi!" teriak Shikamaru memperingati Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Baka, jangan berdiri saja di situ!" teriak Gaara seraya melompat mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping di pagar tanaman tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Bruuk!

Tubuh Gaara dan Naruto jatuh ke dalam pagar tanaman tepat saat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan pagar, sementara Shikamaru dan yang lainnya lari tunggang langgang mencari persembunyian.

Suara pagar dibuka dengan otomatis terdengar tepat saat para penguntip itu berhasil mencari tempat persembunyian dengan sempurna, sebuah mobil mewah kemudian memasuki pekarangan rumah yang tak begitu luas namun mampu menampung mobil itu.

Tangan kiri Gaara mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto dengan erat sementara tangan kanannya membekam mulut Naruto yang merintih minta di lepaskan. Sementara Shikamaru dan yang lain hanya menahan napas mereka begitu melihat sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di depan persembunyian Naruto dan Gaara.

Akhirnya para penguntip itu bisa bernapas lega karena sepasang kaki itu pun meninggalkan tempat persembunyian Naruto dan Gaara berjalan menuju pintu. Meski begitu mereka tak melepaskan sedikit pun tatapan mereka dari sepasang kaki itu hingga berhenti di depan pintu.

Shikamaru makin mempertajam penglihatannya saat dia mendengar suara beberapa tombol ditekan, setelah selesai menekan tombol pintu pun terbuka dengan otomatis.

"Aku pulang!"

Para penguntip itu seketika terkejut saat mereka mendengar suara yang tak asing itu.

Blam! Suara pintu di tutup pun terdengar.

Satu, dua, tiga detik. Tak ada respon atau kejadian apa-apa dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Empat detik, lima detik!

Bhuuaaakk!

Gaara tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya seraya melempar Naruto keluar pagar di susul Kiba yang ikut melompati pagar mengikuti Gaara, kemudian disusul Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

…

"Kenapa kalian kabur?" tanya Naruto begitu mereka menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Baka, apa kau ingin masuk penjara?!" bentak Kiba kesal, karena hari ini dia nyaris merusak riwayat hidupnya yang selalu baik.

"Jadi, benar. Neji sedang menembunyikan sesuatu di rumah itu," gumam Shikamaru merasa ganjil dengan rumah itu.

"Misalnya apa?" tanya Sai.

"Misalnya, dia menyimpan pacarnya atau bisa juga istrinya!" serobot Naruto seenaknya.

"Jangan ," serga Gaara.

"Menurutmu apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Shino.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri pun kurang yakin," jawab Shikamaru terlihat ragu-ragu.

…

Hari mulai berganti menyisahkan kegelapan di langit malam, menghantarkan bintang-bintang ke pemukaan. Semilir angin yang betiup menerbangkan deduanan, menyanyikan irama alam yang sepi.

Meski hari telah berganti malam, bintang berpijar menerangi langit malam. Angin bedendang riang mencoba menghibur insan yang termenung di bawah sinaran bulan. Hari yang berlalu masih saja menyisahkan ingatan yang perih, rasa yang di tinggalkan hari ini.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya, dia menatap sedih bulan yang berteger di langit. Iris biru safirnya terlihat buram, wajahnya pun makin kusut. Perlahan dia menyembunyikan iris biru safirnya di kelopak berkulit tann miliknya.

Seulas senyum tiba-tiba teukir di wajah kusutnya, Naruto tersenyum kecut mengenang kejadian di atap sekolah. Namun senyum kecutnya seketika menghikang digantikan kesedihan, kesedihan yang sepanjang hari ini coba dia kendalikan.

Mencoba tenang dalam kesedihan dan rasa sakit, itu percuma. Sejauh apapun dia coba untuk tenang, sejauh itu pula dia merasakan sesak di hatinya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Sakura?!" rintih Naruto pelan, seolah tengah menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Tidak kah, kau tahu. kau telah melukai hatiku, kau yang selalu ku puja, kau yang selalu aku banggakan, kau yang selalu mengisi hariku. Mengapa rasa cinta yangmu padaku berubah secepat ini?"

"Hanya karena Sasuke?" Naruto kembali mempelihatkan iris biru safirnya yang redup, seulas senyuma berat kini kembali terlihat di wajah kusutnya.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku menderita demi mengejar cintamu, seharusnya kau tak menerimaku jika hatimu tidak mencintaiku. Apa aku harus mengataimu kejam?"

Naruto bergerak bangun dari rebahannya dan kembali menatap bulan yang masih setia menemaninya, Naruto menghela napas panjang dan mengehmbuskannya dengan kasar mencoba meringakan perasaannya.

"Apa aku harus melupakan sakura? Apa aku harus merelakannya untuk sasuke?" tanya Naruto pada bulan.

Hening, tak ada respon apapun dari bulan, hanya semilir angin malam bertiup menerbangkan dedaunan.

Waktu teus berjalan tanpa memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan naruto, waktu seolah tengah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberitahunya. Keheningan malam semakin sepi, menghantarkan perasaan takut di hati Naruto.

Perlahan, bersama hembusan angin nyanyian itu terbang menuju satu-satunya hati yang masih tertutup, hati yang tak peka. Bersama angin malam, nyanyian itu mencoba menyapa hati Naruto akan sesuatu yang dia lupakan, sesuatu yang telah lama menantinya dalam kesndirian.

Nyanyian yang yang selalu menghantarkan pesan rindu untuknya seorang, nyanyian yang mencoba membawanya pada satu kenyataan bahwa masih ada cinta untuknya. Cinta yang tak menunggu balasan.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersentak kaget saat dia kembali mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Siapa itu, siapa yang memanggilku?"

Tak ada siapa pun di rumahnya, hanya ada dia sendirian, kakeknya sedang keluar. Wajah jika dia takut.

Sunyi, tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hening, suara jarum jam yang berdetak seolah tengah menerorornya dalam keheningan.

"Sakura? Apa itu kamu?"

Lagi, sunyi. Bahkan suara hewan malam yang berkeliaran pun tak terdengar, hanya sayup-sayup nyanyian dari kejauhan menghiasi ruang pendengarannya.

"Aneh, aku jelas-jelas mendengar suara perempuan. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa yang memanggilku, lalu siapa yang memanggilku? Ah, masa tante 'K' tahu namaku?" Naruto mencoba berspekulasi.

"Apa ero senin pernah membunuh seseorang, sampai arwahnya gentanyangan menghantui rumah ini?" sungguh, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tanah Suna bergetar akibat resonasi dari getaran tubuh Naruto karena ketakutan.

Ddrrrrrttttt!

"Kyaaaaaa!" sontak naruto melompat ke jendela kamarnya siap meluncur ke lantai satu saat suara aneh terdengar dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

Ddrrrrrrttttttt!

Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal, wajah kusutnya terlihat pucat pasi begitu suara aneh itu terdengar lagi.

Dddrrrrrtttttt!

Eh, tunggu. Kenapa suara itu terasa tidak asing bagi Naruto? Dia mengerutkan keningnya sebagai ekspresi tengah berpikir, setalah cukup lama dia berpikir akhirnya dia tahu suara itu. Dia kembali melompat ke atas kasurnya dan mengintip di bawah tempat tidurnya, cahaya biru terlihat bersinar dari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Akh! Ponsel sialan!" apa salah dan dosa si ponsel sampai naruto meruntukinya! Naruto mulai memungut ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

"Untungnya ga ada yang liat aku tadi, bisa-bisa aku malu kalo ada yang tahu!" gumam naruto pelan seraya melihat keseliling kamarnya yang sepi.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mencoba menahan tawanya melihat aksi naruto.

…

Pagi yang cerah, itulah Suna yang selalu cerah. Begitu pun dengan sosok mencolok satu ini, dia selalu ceria meski ada sejuta luka lara di hatinya, itulah Naruto.

Kejadian kemarin dia rasa bagai mimpi, hanya mimpi. Saat bangun dari tidur semua akan kembali normal seperti biasanya, bagaimana jika mimpi itu benar?

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, aku yakin Sakura pasti sudah baikan. Sekarang dia pasti tak akan marah lagi," naruto beropini sendiri, sekaligus memberikannya sedikit pengharapan.

Suasana koridor sepanjang kelas tetap ramai seperti biasanya, hari ini dia memang sedikit lebih awal dari biasanya. Dia berharap bisa betemu dengan Sakura sebelum jam belajar dimulai, biasanya pagi-pagi begini perasaan seorang perempuan sedang dingin itu sih menurut si ero.

Naruto membuka lagi lokernya, matanya tertahan pada amplop berwarna ungu. Bimbang kembali menyergap pikirannya, apa dia harus membuka amplop itu? bagaimana jika itu adalah surat cinta? Jika iya, berarti selama ini dia telah mengabaikan perasaan seseorang?! Apa karena itu dia mendapat karma? Karma karena mengabaikan perasaan seseorang dan akhirnya dia pun diabaikan oleh Sakura?!

"Apa kau mendapat undangan dari Sakura?" sebuah suara terdengar dari sampingnya.

"Iya, satu sekolah semuanya dapat. Ini kan ulang tahun terakhirnya di Suna," sela suara lain menghetakan pikiran Naruto amplop ungu itu.

Apa? dia melupakan ulang tahun Sakura?

Brak!

Naruto menutup lokernya dengan keras sampai siswa di sampingnya ikut terkejut, tanpa peduli pada ocehan mereka Naruto berlari menuju kelas Sakura, tak peduli pada siapapun yang ditabrak, tak peduli pada teriakan memanggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli pada semua itu, dia hanya ingin cepat sampai di kelas Sakura, dia hanya ingin menanyakan langsung apa yang dia dengar dari mulut Sakura sendiri.

Ruang kelas Sakura kini mulai terlihat, Naruto seketika menahan laju larinya saat dia melihat Sasuke berjalan pelan di depannya. Sempat terpikirkan niat jahat dalam diri Naruto pada sasuke, tapi semua itu dia urungkan. Sejahat, sebejat dan sekejam apapun Sasuke, dia tetaplah temannya, dan Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti atau melukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Akhirnya Naruto memilih membuntuti langkah Sasuke, dan benar saja apa yang dia pikirkan. Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan kelas Sakura, dan Sakura pun sudah menunggunya disana.

Apa, apa yang akan Naruto lakukan sekarang. Apa dia akan menguping pembicaraan mereka? Atau sekedar mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Tidak, itu akan membuat aku semakin sakit hati. Sebaiknya aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang mereka bicarakan," pikir Naruto setelah menimbang cukup banyak alasan.

Naruto pun kembali ke kelasnya, dia kembali membawa rasa sakit.

…..

Setiba di kelasnya, di tempat duduknya gadis itu terlihat tengah menunggu mendekatinya. Di depan gadis itu terdapat sebuah kotak bento, naruto memang tidak kaget lagi, namun dia tetap menyimpan pertanyaan, siapa yang meletakan kotak bento itu? dan itu sudah pasti bukan Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat cemas, melihat Naruto yang selalu murung. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin menghibur Naruto, tapi dia tida tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Sakura memutuskan aku, karena aku melupakan hari yang special untuknya," gumam Naruto lemas.

"Apa Sakura akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan aku?" lagi, tanya Naruto mulai terdengar parau.

….

Jam sekolah pun di mulai, meski suasana di kelas terasa cangung dengan aksi diamnya Naruto, itu tetap tak merubah apapun. Jam belajar tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, walau sasuke dan Naruto saling diam. Suasana kelas tetap bising meski mereka tahu ada masalah antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sampai jam sekolah selesai, naruto dan sasuke saling diam. Tak ada diantara mereka yang memulai pecakapan atau sekedar melirik, seolah mereka saling menganggap tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja, naruto tida bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya saat dia melihat Sasuke menjemput Sakura.

Apa yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sakura soal apa yang dia dengar tadi pagi seakan menguap dalam api amarah Naruto saat dia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke kembali bersama, seolah membenarkan apa yang kemarin Sakura katakan padanya di atap.

Akh! Rasa-rasanya dia ingin berlari dan menjok wajah sok cool Sasuke yang telah berani merebut Sakura darinya, dia ingin sekali menarik Sasuke dan menghajar sasuke, menginjak-injaknya, mencincangnya, meremukan tulang-tulangnya, menghancurkan tubuhnya, dan melemparkan jasadnya yang sudah hancur lebur jauh ke jagad raya terluar!

Huh! Seperti itulah yang seharusnya Sasuke dapatkan!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Mengapa kau hancurkan buku sekolah? Apa kau ingin di hukum lagi oleh Anko sensei?"

Suara Kiba tiba-tiba menyadarkan Naruto dari hayalannya, dia terkejut melihat buku pelajarannya hancur lebur di tangannya.

"Aku tahu kamu lagi kesal, tapi jangan buku sekolah yang kau hancurkan," Shikamaru terlihat kesal, karena dia sebagai ketua kelas harus bertanggung jawab akan perbuatan Naruto.

"Apa karena kau tidak mendapat undangan ulang tahun Sakura?" Naruto langsung menatap kaget Shino yang menebak tepat di titik masalahnya, seketika raut wajahnya langsung berubah sedih.

"Kata siapa kau tidak di undang?" Naruto menundukan wajahnya begitu dia mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, itu benarkan? Dari sebelum sekolah di mulai hingga jam sekolah selesai dia sama sekali tidak menerima undangan dari Sakura?

"Nih, ini undangan mu. Tadi pagi ku panggil-panggil sampe suara ku serak tidak kau pedulikan, makanya ku tahan saja undanganmu!" sahut Kiba kesal seraya menyerahkan undangan berwarna pink pada naruto.

Entah, ini ekspresi sedih atau bahagia. Yang jelas Naruto hanya menatap hampa undangan yang diberikan Kiba padanya.

"Apa kau akan datang di acara ulang tahun Sakura, Naruto?" tanya Gaara begitu dia melihat reaksi Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam.

"Sakura akan kembali ke Konoha, apa tak ada yang ingin kau sampai pada sakura. Naruto?"

Naruto masih terdiam.

"Meski pun dia telah memutuskanmu karena Sasuke, kau tidak boleh mengabaikannya atau membencinya. Mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri melakukan itu, sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung padanya sebelum dia kembali ke Konoha," kata Sai mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang sudah semakin terpuruk dalam laranya.

Naruto masih terdiam, dia masih sibuk menghitung langkah kakinya yang membawa pikirannya jauh entah kemana.

….

Hari mulai berganti menjadi malam, merubah hari yang terang menjadi hari yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Bulan pun terkesan tertutup, seolah tidak ingin menyaksikan insan yang tengah termenung di bawah jendela kamarnya.

Naruto masih terdiam memikirkan Sakura, memikirkan cinta yang kian terasa semakin menjauh. Terasa berat untuk melepaskan Sakura, melepaskannya untuk bersama Sasuke dan melepaskannya untuk pergi jauh darinya.

Cinta, rindu, sakit, sesak. Semua berbaur menjadi satu dalam hati Naruto membuatnya semakin tersiksa karena cintanya yang hilang, rindu yang terpedam, sakit karena tersakiti. Oh, kejamnya cinta ini.

"Sakura," rasa sesak di dadanya semakin terasa sakit, bahkan untuk menyebut namanya saja serasa memikul bumi.

Gadis indigo yang selalu disampingnya terlihat sedih, dia sedih melihat Naruto tersiksa karena perasaannya. Dalam ketidak mampuannya dia hanya bisa menemani naruto dalam diam sambil mendendangkan syair rindu.

**Angin malam bertiup merdu membisikkan sayair rindu**

**Bersama sang waktu aku berharap kau mendengar jeritan hatiku yang selalu memanggil namamu dalam diam**

**Kau bagai matahari yang memberi kehangatan dalam hidupku**

**Bersama senyummu kau membawa kedamaian**

**Berada di sampingmu adalah impianku**

**Namun kau kini terasa kian menjauh**

**Meninggalkan punggungmu yang selalu mencoba tuk ku gapai**

**Menorelah sebentar, lihatlah aku disini, lihatlah jauh kedalam hatiku**

**Lihatlah aku yang selalu memanggil namamu dalam sepi**

**Dalam sepi aku berharap kau mendengarkan nyanyian sepi ku ini**

**Mendengarkan nyanyian rindu dari yang selalu merindu.**

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto, terpaku. Dia mendengarkan suara nyanyian itu lagi, kali ini jelas. Sangat jelas, nyanyian yang sangat menyayat hati, nyanyian yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Sakura, aku mohon. Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku!" ratap Naruto yang tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura, kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kehilangan cinta yang susah payah dia dapat dan dia jaga.

Gadis indigo di sampingnya makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, mengapa dia yang merasa tersakiti?

….

Naruto berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, dia menatap pasti jalan setapak di depannya. Memastikan tekadnya yang sudah membulat.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri melakukan itu, sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung padanya sebelum dia kembali ke Konoha."

Kata-kata Sai terngiang di benaknya, dia harus menemui sakura dan berbicara dengannya. Dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi, dan dia harus tahu apa salahnya selama ini hingga dia diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sakura.

…..

setibanya di rumah mewah Sakura, Naruto langsung disambut dengan kemeriahan ala pesta, suasana yang ramai dengan tamu yang lumayan banyak. Naruto memperhatikan bajunya, kemudian dia menebarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya yang rata-rata berpenampilan parlente. Sungguh sangat kontras dengan Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna orange dan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets biasa.

Perasaan minder akhirnya merayapi hatinya, sontak dia langsung bergerak mundur mencoba menghidar dari keramaian pesta namun sayang niatnya tertahan saat matanya tertahan pada sosok bersurai pink dengan gaun merah marun selutut dan hiasan rambut yang indah sangat cocok dengan wajah orientalnya membuat mata naruto tak berkedip.

"Dia cantik bukan?" Naruto terbelak kaget, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dengan gaya patah-patah Naruto menoreh pada pemilik suara yang membuat dia hapir mati karena kaget.

"Sa, Sasuke?" dengan terbata-bata dia menyebut nama Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri di dampingnya, kini rasa mindernya semakin besar dari sebelumnya saat dia melihat penampilan Sasuke yang sangat sempurna. Sangat tampan dengan tuxedonya dan semakin menawan dengan sikap coolnya.

Akh! Kuso! Kenapa dia mendengarkan kata-kata teman-temannya, dia lebih baik memilih mengurung diri di kamarnya dari pada mempermalukan dirinya di acara sebesar ini.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang," suara Sasuke terdengar sangat pelan, seolah kedatangan Naruto sangat tidak dia harapkan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Sakura," balas Naruto tak kalah pelan. "Dan sekaligus mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya," lanjut Naruto hampir tidak terdengar, namun Sasuke masih bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Itu memang yang harus kau lakukan jika kau memang mencintai Sakura, biarkan dia pergi."

Naruto menelan paksa ludahnya, terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Namun ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakannya, jika memang dia mencintai Sakura dia harus merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke.

"Aku ikhlas kau bersamanya, tolong jaga dia. Dan sampaikan permintaan maaf ku untuknya," kata Naruto seraya melangkah pergi.

Sasuke tahu, itu terasa berat bagi Naruto. Tapi dia pun terpaksa melakukannya, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Sakura dan dia pun tidak tega menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke mencoba menahan Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Jika saja kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku melakukan ini karena mu," lanjut Sasuke saat dia melihat Naruto makin menjauh dan kata-katanya tersamarkan oleh suara music.

Naruto yang tak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar, dia merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang berkelas. Dia memilih menunggu di luar pagar sampai acara selesai, setelah itu baru dia akan mencoba mendekati Sakura dan berbicara padanya.

Sebelum dia keluar dari pintu, Naruto menyempatkan untuk mencari Sakura. Mencoba kembali melihat gadis impian nan dicantinya itu, iris biru safirnya tertahan saat dia melihat Sakura begitu bahagia berada di samping Sasuke. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok, yang satunya cantik dan satunya tampan. Sungguh, Sasuke bukanlah saingan yang pantas untuk Naruto.

Semakin pupuslah harapan Naruto, lemaslah bunga cintanya, hilanglah semangat juangnya.

"Inilah saat-saat yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu!"

Naruto tertahan saat dia mendengar suara MC menggema di sound system. Kira-kira acara apa yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu? Seketika di depan panggung terjadi keributan, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Naruto yang berada cukup jauh dari jangkauan MC masih terlihat penasaran dengan acara apa itu hingga terjadi keributan di depan panggung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, MC melanjutkan acaranya.

"Mari kita panggil bintang pesta ini, Sakura Haruno!" hiru pikuk tepuk tangan terdengar menggema. Dari jauh, naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok anggun Sakura bergerak naik ke panggung.

"Selanjutnya, mari kisa sambut sang prianya. Sasuke Uchiha!" suara tepukan tak kalah ramai dengan pertama.

Tinju Naruto terkepal, giginya bergemulutuk. Dia memang termasuk lamban dalam berpikir, tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk menilai apa yang tengah terjadi di atas panggung. Dua orang yang sudah mengikrarkan cinta mereka kini berdiri di depan panggung dengan senyum yang memancarkan cinta dan sekotak cincin di tangan MC.

Apa namanya ini jika bukan pertunangan?!

Sudah cukup, ini sudah sampai di batas kesabaran Naruto. Sasuke harus mendapat tinjunya. Dengan gerakan seperti orang kesetanan naruto melangkah mendekati panggung, namun belum jauh dia melangkah beberapa tangan langsung menahannya.

"Jangan, Naruto!" Naruto berbalik dan dia melihat kelima temannya menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan bodoh, apa kau ingin menghancurkan acara Sakura? Apa kau ingin dia semakin membenci mu?" tanya Shikamaru yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan!" Naruto kembali membantak.

"Naruto, sadarlah. Sakura tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya mencintai Sasuke dari dulu hingga sekarang!" Naruto semakin menggeram mendengar kata-kata Kiba, hatinya terasa kembali di iris.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" bentak Naruto sambil meronta melepaskan pegangan teman-temannya.

"Naruto!" teriak mereka saat naruto berlari keluar dari lokasi pesta.

"Kuso! Kenapa jadi serumit ini!" runtuk Kiba.

"Sebaikanya kita kejar Naruto," saran Sai dan disambut anggukan cepat kelima sahabatnya.

"Naruto no baka! Awas jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang bahaya," cemas Gaara dalam hati.

"Naruto, bertahanlah. Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri dalam masalah ini," batin Shino tak kalah cemas.

"Naruto, maaf kami terpaksa melakukannya," sama seperti yang lainnya, Shikamaru terlihat sangat menyesali keputusannya.

"Naruto, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya, kau harus kuat dan harus bisa menerimanya," inner Kiba seraya terus berlari mencoba mengejar Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih terjebak diantara para tamu Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, "Mengapa cinta itu sangat merepotkan seperi ini!" innernya resah di tengah-tengah kerumunan para tamu.

"Hm, benar-benar menyusahkan. Untungnya kau tidak jadian dengannya, bagaimana jika iya. Aku mungkin sudah membunuhnya sebelum itu terjadi," gumam pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang tengah duduk santai tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri, iris amtehystnya tak pernah sedikitpun lepas dari sepasang kekasih itu.

TBC.

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung dan berbabagi dengan cara mereview fanfic ku ini, aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kalian aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

**Dan kalian tahu, review kalian sangat membantu ku….**

**Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Saatnya balas Review, maaf kemarin ga sempat balas reviewnya…**

**Gomen ne…**

**Sebenarnya Hinata itu apa?: Yang pastinya Hinata bukan hantu atau sejenisnya. Dan di disini Ga ada yang ada mati.**

**Kapan Naruto menyadari keberadaan Hinata?: Hm, kapan yah? Sepetinya itu sulit. Mengingat kualitas otak Naruto yang di bawah standar dan gak peka, mungkin selamanya Naruto tidak akan pernah tahu. may be…**


	6. Chapter 6

Judul : Nyanyian Rumah Sunyi

Chapter : 6

Author : KyuuGa C'Orangan sawah

Pairing : Naruhina, Narusaku.

Semua chara dalam Naruto adalah milik om Masashi ^_^, aku hanya pinjem!

Malam semakin larut, suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang terlihat sepi. Di beberapa blok terdengar derap langkah yang cepat mengelilingi sepanjang jalan, derap langkah itu terdengar silih berganti mengintari beberapa blok.

"Shino, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Shikamaru melalui handphonennya.

"Aku tidak menemukannya di gedung sekolah," balas suara dari seberang.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana denganmu Kiba?" lanjut Shikamaru pada handponenya yang terhubung ke semua temannya.

"Dia tidak ada di taman," jawab Kiba dari seberang.

"Dia juga tidak ada di mall," sahut Sai dari seberang.

"Gaara, apa dia ada—."

"Dia ada di rumahnya, cepatlah kalian kemari," sambung Gaara memotong kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, semuanya kita berkumpul di rumah Naruto!" perintah Shikamaru sebelum menutup ponselnya.

….

Brak! Naruto menghempasakan pintunya dengan keras hingga beberapa buku di dekat pintunya terjatuh akibat getaran yang dibuatnya. Dia melangkah pelan menuju ranjanganya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang letih di atas kasurnya.

Gadis indigo perlahan masuk menembus daun pintu dan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hiks, hiks, kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri begitu dia merasakan matanya basah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Aku ini laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak boleh menagis!" lagi Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba menahan deraian air matanya yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Aku, aku tidak ingin menangis~~~!" eh, lalu mengapa tangismu semakin kencang. "Bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika di sini, di hatiku terasa sakit!" lanjutnya seraya memeluk lututnya, mencoba menredakan tangisnya.

"Hwaaaaaa~~~!" tangis kembali Naruto memecah.

Sementara itu luar rumah Naruto, tepatnya di bawah kamar Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai pada Shikamaru yang sudah menguap.

"Iya, ini tidak apa-apa. Jika dia tidak menangis baru kita harus siaga 1," jelas Shikamaru tenang sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang kena radiasi gelombang suara Naruto.

"Yah, biar bagaimana pun Naruto juga manusia. Wajar dia menangis jika tersakiti," tambah Sai tersenyum lega.

"Untung saja, kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada kita. Kalau tidak sudah ku tonjok habis mukamu!" umpat Kiba kesal seraya melirik Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berdiri di sampingnya seraya menatap jendela kamar Naruto.

"Hwaaaaaa~~~!" mereka kembali menoreh ke arah jendela kamar Naruto begitu suara teriakan tangis Naruto semakin melengking.

"Apa benar ini suara tangis Naruto?" tanya Sai ragu dengan pendengarannya.

"Kok, terasa aneh?" lanjut Kiba menelan paksa ludahnya.

"Entah, mengapa aku merasa Naruto terlalu berlebihan mangangis. Dia terkesan seperti seorang perempuan!" semua mata langsung melirik Shino.

"Kau benar, shino," sahut Gaara pundung, Naruto yang nangis gaje, Gaara yang pundung.

…

"Hiks, hiks, ~~!" tangis Naruto mulai reda, hanya sesekali dia sesegukan menahan tangisnya dan melap cairan bening berlendir dari hidungnya.

Suasana kamar Naruto kembali tenang, suara tangisnya mulai mereda. Gadis indigo itu menarik napas lega karena telinganya akhirnya bisa tenang juga dari suara tangis Naruto yang berlebihan. Gadis itu mendekati Naruto yang masih menekukukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, tangannya masih memeluk lututnya.

Kamar yang pengap dan sempit itu kembali sepi, tak ada suara dari pemilik kamar itu. perlahan napas Naruto terdengar teratur dan deru napasnya terdengar lembut tidak menggambarkan situasi depresinya seperti sebelumnya, Naruto terlihat damai saat seperti ini. Atau mungkin lebih baik dia tidur selamanya agar dia tetap tenang seperti ini, benarkan? Jika nanti dia bangun dan mulai menyadari kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi, dia akan kembali frustasi dan kembali mengurung diri seperti ini.

Iya kan, Naruto? Memang lebih baik tidur selama-lamanya dari pada menghadapi kenyataan yang pahit ini?

Tidak! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimana dengannya? Bagaimana dengan gadis indigo yang selalu bertahan karenamu?

Gadis indigo itu mematung melihat Naruto dalam diam, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Cukup lama dia dalam posisi itu hingga dia kembali mendengar suara parau Naruto.

"Sakura~~!" gadis indigo itu terperanjat kaget saat mendengar Naruto mengigau nama Sakura, wajah pucatnya terlihat kecewa. Bahkan setelah disakiti seperti ini dia masih menyebut nama Sakura dalam tidurnya.

"Hiks, hiks, Sakura. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak ingin jauh darimu!" igau Naruto, tangannya menggapai-gapai di udara mencoba menahan sakura dalam mimpinya.

Gadis indigo itu semakin terlihat sedih, tak terasa cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipi transparannya. Dia merasa tersakiti dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, gadis indigo perlahan merosot ke lantai. Membiarkan tubuhnya membentur lantai dengan kasar, toh dia juga tidak merasakan kesakitan.

Tak terasa cairan bening dari kolam beningnya semakin deras seiring telingnya mendengar Naruto memanggil-manggil nama Sakura dalam tidurnya.

Dalam sepi dan heningnya malam, suara tangis terdengar mengalun pelan menghantarkan Naruto kembali dalam tidurnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

"SAKURA!"

Naruto tersentak dari tidurnya saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis indigo yang tengah larut dalam kesedihannya ikut terkejut mendengar Naruto menanggil nama Sakura dengan kencang.

Naruto terpaku melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi, dia kembali membaringkan badannya begitu menyadari dia tengah bermimpi. Entah mengapa, mungkin rasa sakit itu masih terasa di dadanya hingga membuat dia kembali meringis kesakitan seraya meremas dadanya.

"Sakura!" rintih Naruto seraya menekukkan lututnya dan memeluknya. Perlahan namun pasti telinga gadis itu kembali mendengar suara Naruto menahan tangisnya.

Melihat Naruto yang tersiksa karena perasaannya membuat gadis indigo itu semakin sedih, dia tidak tega melihat Naruto seperti itu, dia tidak suka mendengar Naruto menangis karena Sakura, itu membuat lubang di hatinya semakin terbuka.

Tubuh kurus Naruto begoncang menahan tangisnya, sesekali terdengar sesegukan dan tarikan paksa dari hidungnya yang tersumbat. Gadis indigo pun bergerak pelan mendekati tempat tidur Naruto dan memberingkan tubuhnya menghadap punggung Naruto, tangan trasnparan miliknya bergerak pelan memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berguncang, dengan begini dia beharap Naruto menyadari keberadaannya, menyadari jika dia bersedih melihat Naruto seperti ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, setelah pelukan tak terasa itu menyentuhnya Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lain. di sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, tapi yang pasti itu membuat dia sedikit lebih tenang.

…

Masih di kompleks perumahan Konoha, hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Naruto. Seorang pemuda dengan tuxedonya berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang juga menggunakan tuxedo tak jauh di depannya.

Pemuda bertuxedo dan bersurai panjang coklat tersenyum sinis saat dia melihat pemuda yang sangat dia kenal datang menghampirinya.

"Jika tujuanmu untuk menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan jalanmu!" ucap pemuda itu begitu pemuda yang menghampirinya berhenti didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti dengan pertanyaan yang sama sampai kau mengatakan dimana Hinata berada!"

"Apa urusan mu menanyakan sepupuku, Sasuke? Apa kau tidak menyadari status mu sekarang?!" pemuda bersurai coklat aka Neji memberikan pertanyaan yang menyebabkan pemuda yang menghampirinya aka Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Pertanyaan mu itu tidak mampu menghentikan aku untuk berhenti mendapatkan sepupumu," balas Sasuke.

"Sayangnya, kau bukan tipenya. Bermimpilah selagi kau mampu," sahut Neji seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam pagar rumah yang biasa dia datangi tanpa peduli pada Sasuke yang menggeram kesal karena kembali dia abaikan untuk kesekian kali oleh pemuda sombong itu.

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, matanya sempat menoreh ke jendela lantai dua yang selalu terbuka itu. Dia menatap jauh ke dalam jendela itu seolah dia tengah menjelajahi seluruh ruangan itu dengan matanya, namun dia kembali menghembuskan napas beratnya saat dia merasa percuma pelototi jendela itu.

Sambil berdecis kesal dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sementara itu Neji yang memperhatikan Sasuke dari balik jendela menghela napas lega, dia kemudian membuang tubuhnya di sofa tak jauh darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu tentang Hinata, aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Neji memejamkan matanya, dan bergumam pelan. Ingatannya kembali pada setahun yang lalu, dimana Hinata baru pertama kali pindah ke Suna.

Entah, apa yang terjadi pada mereka hingga sasuke yang terkenal dingin pada para cewek malah tetarik pada Hinata, satu-satunya siswi yang tidak bergabung dalam fansgirl siapa pun meski itu fg Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun berusaha mendekati Hinata, neji yang mengetahui hal itu selalu berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari Hinata. Dia tidak ingin Hinata kenapa-napa, jika fansgirls Sasuke mengetahui ini, itu bisa membuat Hinata dalam bahaya. Mereka bisa saja mencelakai Hinata yang dianggap telah merebut Sasuke dari mereka.

Hingga inseden itu terjadi, sungguh semua di luar dugaan neji. Neji sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang dia khawatirkan selama ini justru datang dari orang yang sama sekali tidak dia prediksikan.

Siswa yang sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, dari sudut pandang Neji tak ada yang bisa di banggakan dari sosok siswa itu. Tapi lagi, entah. Apa yang HInata lihat dari anak itu hingga dia mengabaikan Sasuke.

Neji kembali meramas tangan sofa melampiaskan amarahnya begitu teringat pada anak sialan itu!

"Aku menyesal, seharusnya aku membiarkan Hinata bersama Sasuke. Dan insiden itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah jadian dengan Sakura. Dan tidak mungkin aku memberitahukan Naruto tentang Hinata yang dia sama sekali tidak mengenalinya atau bahkan menganggapnya ada."

Suara detik jam berdeting menandakan pukul 10 malam, Neji mulai beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu dan melangkah menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua.

Langkah Neji berhenti di depan salah satu pintu di lantai dua, tangannya berhenti saat akan menarik kenop pintu. Dia terdiam sesaat, memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian melangkah menuju pintu yang lain.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Kalian berdua benar-benar brengsek!" runtuk Neji seraya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

…

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, hembusan napas berat terdengar begitu dia menyadari hari telah pagi.

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, dia masih merasa letih setelah menangis semalaman. Suara teriakan kakeknya dari dapur terdengar menggema membanggunkannya dan menyuruhnya ke sekolah, tapi sepertinya Naruto tak peduli. Dia malah tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa bergerak bangun atau hanya sekedar membalas suara kakeknya.

Naruto masih memejamkan matanya, mencoba kembali ingatannya tentang pesta semalam. Aduh, ternyata masih sakit. Iris biru safirnya kini terlihat, namun iris biru safirnya terliha kaget. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Perlahan matanya bergerak ke arah perutnya, dan tangannya pun ikut bergerak menyentuh perutnya.

Berat dan dingin.

Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat dia menyentuh perutnya, seolah ada 'sesuatu' yang tengah memeluknya. Keringat dingin jatuh membasahi pelipisnya menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini, takut. Bagaimana tidak jika hanya perut dan punggungnya saja yang terasa dingin.

"A, apa ini?" batin Naruto ketakutan, serasa ada batu sebesar kepalan tangannya yang menjanggal di tenggorakannya membuat dia sulit bernapas.

Seketika biru safir Naruto kembali membulat saat dia merasakan sentuhan lembut merayapi perutnya, napas Naruto makin tercekat. Apa lagi sentuhan itu terasa begitu nyata dan terus bergerak naik ke dadanya.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto terbelak kaget dan langsung melompat bangun dari tidurnya begitu dia mendengar suara kakeknya, sontak pria bersurai putih panjang itu bebalas kaget karena tangannya di tepis dengan tiba-tiba oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya kekeknya kebingungan karena Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan syok.

"Ojii-san, kau membuat ku hampir mati!" teriak Naruto ketakutan.

"Hei, Hei, mana aku ingin membunuh cucu tersayang ku ini," kakek itu mengacak surai pirang Naruto dengan gemas. "Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat letih dan matamu kenapa bengkak?"

Naruto membuang wajahnya dengan kesal dari kakeknya. "Aku sedang sakit, mataku ini bengkak karena sakit yang ku rasakan."

Pria tua itu tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi cucunya yang tak biasa, jika sakit atau demam dia tidak akan bertingkah seperti ini. sepertinya dia paham rasa sakit apa yang Naruto maksud, kakek itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu.

"Istirahatlah, nanti ku kabarkan sekolahmu kalau kamu lagi sakit."

Naruto tak menanggapi kata-kata kakeknya, dia masih berdiam diri dengan pikirannya dan perasaannya.

…..

Suna High School, meski tanpa kehadiran Naruto tetap bising, paling tidak agak sedikit berkurang dari biasanya. Sementara itu, Sasuke dan yang lainnya duduk termenung saling berhadapan. Tak ada diantara mereka yang memulai pecakapan atau hanya sekedar melirik, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku titip Naruto pada kalian," akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara dan sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh kelima temannya.

"Aku akan ikut ke Konoha bersama Sakura," lanjutnya tanpa peduli pada tatapan yang diarahkan padanya.

"Sejauh inikah hubunganmu dengan Sakura? Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau selemah ini terhadap perempuan, apa karena kelemahan mu ini membuat mu bersikap cuek terhadap fansgilrsmu?" sindir Shino membuat sasuke menghela napas berat.

"Kau akan kembali ke Konoha juga? Apa kau sudah memberitahu Naruto tentang rencana mu ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn, dia sama sekali tidak mengakat telponku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah padaku,"

"Kau sudah merebut pacarnya, dan menusuknya dari belakang! Siapa yang tidak marah, heh?!" runtuk Kiba makin kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan Sakura padaku, dan aku terpaksa melakukan ini demi Naruto. Hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar di bisa melepaskan Sakura."

Semua terdiam, mereka kembali larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu ini? apa kau tidak takut Naruto membencimu?" tanya sai setelah cukup lama dia terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu alasan kau melakukan ini, dia pasti akan semakin terluka," tambah Kiba membuat sasuke kembali berdehem pelan.

…..

Di kamar sempit dan lembab milik Naruto, entah sudah berapa lama dia bediam diri disana. Yang pasti dari tampangnya yang kacau dan sesekali dia melirik dengan malas pada ponselnya yang terus bergetar tanda adanya panggilan masuk, sejak pagi tadi ponselnya selalu berdering tanda ada panggilan yang masuk.

Dengan malas Naruto mengangkat ponselnya dan menerima panggilan masuk.

"Naruto, kamu dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tidak kesekolah? Kami semua mencemaskan mu!"

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar serangan pertanyaan dengan nada panic dari si penelpon, senyum kecut itu seketika berubah menjadi senyuman sedih begitu dia sadar kalau dia telah membuat sahabat-sahabatnya khawatir.

"Kau masih saja berisik, Kiba! Hari ini aku tidak ke sekolah, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku membuat kalian cemas."

"Naruto, kau tahu. hari ini Sakura akan segera ke Konoha, apa kau tidak ingin mengantarnya? Kami semua akan pergi, bagaimana kau mau ikut?"

Entah Kiba menyadarinya atau tidak, yang pastinya aura suram seketika memenuhi kamar Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau dengar tidak?!" tanya Kiba dari seberang setelah cukup lama dia tidak mendengar respopn Naruto.

"Baiklah, mereka akan berangkat sore ini pukul 6. Kalau pergi ada kami juga disana," lanjut KIba sebelum memutuskan hubungan ponsel mereka.

Hening, kamar Naruto kembali sepi. Naruto masih terdiam dengan posisinya semula, diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan ponsel masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Sementara gadis indigo hanya termenung melihat Naruto yang kian terpuruk, rasa-rasanya dia ingin menampar Naruto untuk menyadarkannya. Jika dia tidak suka Naruto yang seperti ini, yang dia suka adalah Naruto yang selalu ceria, Naruto yang selalu tersenyum riang, Naruto yang tak pernah bersedih berlarut-larut.

Tapi apa daya, untuk menyentuhnya saja dia tidak bisa.

"Naruto-kun."

….

Suara bel berdering tanda istirahat terdengar, Sasuke bergegas keluar dari kelasnya menuju kelas XII.

"Aku rasa apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terlalu berlebihan, aku sangat kasihan pada Naruto. Saat ini dia pasti sangat sedih, dan kita tidak bersama dengannya," kata Sai saat dia melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, tapi memang ini adalah solusi yang terbaik," tambah Shino.

"Apa sih yang ada pada diri Sakura sampai Naruto segitu mencintainya, meski selalu saja diabaikan, disakiti, bahkan jelas-jelas dia mengetahui Sakura menyukai Sasuke. tapi semua itu tidak mampu membuat Naruto mebenci Sakura atau bahkan sekedar marah," ucap Kiba dengan kesalnya.

"Itu namanya cinta buta," sambung Shikamaru.

"Kita tahu Naruto seperti apa, kejadian ini tidak akan berlarut lama. Dia bukanlah tipe seperti itu, selama kita masih bersamanya tak akan ku biarkan dia terus seperti ini. akan ku buat dia benar-benar melupakan Sakura!"

Semua yang ada seketika memandang Gaara dengan tatapan lucu. "Tumben, hari ini kau terlihat bersemangat!"

Sementara itu di depan kelas XII, Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju satu-satunya meja yang terisi.

"Ada apa lagi Sasuke, aku tidak akan memberitahumu dimana Hinata berada."

Sasuke mendengus pelan begitu pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Aku menemui mu bukan untuk menyakan keberadaan Hinata."

"Jadi, kau sudah menyerah?" iris amethyst Neji terlihat sedikit agak kaget.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah."

"Cih, kau ini! Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Neji seraya kembali pada buku di tangannya.

"Hari ini aku dan Sakura akan segera kembali ke Konoha, dan mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke Suna lagi."

"Lalu?" tanya Neji masih tetap bergelut dengan bukunya.

"Tolong sampaikan salam ku pada Hinata, katakan padanya aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku membuatnya tak nyaman."

"Baguslah jika kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan," sahut Neji.

Hening, Sasuke masih diam. Neji memang melihat bukunya tapi dia tak bisa focus karena keheningan yang Sasuke buat seolah menciptakan kesan suram.

Tap, tap, Neji mengakat wajahnya saat mendengar suara derap langkah menjauh darinya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Neji menahan langkah kaki Sasuke yang mulai menjauh, mungkin dia berharap ada pesan yang lebih special untuk Hinata.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dia menghela napas berat dan kemudian menoreh pada Neji.

"Tolong katakan padanya, perasaanku masih sama. Masih sama saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, saat terakhir bertemu dengannya dan saat bertemu nanti perasaanku akan tetap sama padanya," lanjut Sasuke seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu.

Hening, Neji terpaku mendengar pesan Sasuke. Dia kemudian meramas buku yang dibacanya.

….

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore, matahari telah redup menyisahkan sedikit bayangan yang panjang di tanah Suna. Angin yang berhembus pun terasa dingin, awan berarak memenuhi langit Suna terlihat menggumpal. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Suna akan diguyur hujan.

Cukup lama Naruto berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, sepertinya dia tengah bertarung melawan perasaan dan pikirannya. Perasaannya yang besar pada Sakura bersikeras untuk mengantar Sakura, sekalian melepas rindu.

Sementara pikirannya bersikeras menentang perasaannya, pikirannya kembali menapilkan bayangan bagaimana Sakura mengabaikannya tanpa peduli pada perasaannya yang sakit, menampilkan bagaimana Sakura lebih memilih Sasuke dari pada dirinya.

"Memang Sakura telah menyakiti perasaannku, tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya secepat itu. aku masih mencintainya, dia masih gadis yang istimewa bagiku," kata Naruto menengahi pertengkaran antara perasaan dan pikirannya.

Sudah bulat tekad Naruto untuk mengantar Sakura, meski berat, meski sakit dia tetap akan pergi menghantar Sakura. Dengan langkah yang pasti tanpa keraguan sedikit pun Naruto menyusuri jalanan kompleks Konoha yang sepi, melewati tiap-tiap blok perumahan yang mewah itu dengan hati yang lapang selapang jalan yang tapaki.

Namun langkah Naruto seketika terhenti saat dia melihat rumah yang selama ini menjadi perhatiannya dari jauh. Ada yang lain dari rumah itu, dia yakin itu. Ada sesuatu yang yang tidak biasanya dari rumah itu yang membuat Naruto tak sadar kini telah berdiri di depan rumah itu.

"Kenapa hari ini tidak ada nyanyian dari rumah ini? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto karena biasanya setiap melewati rumah ini dia selalu mendengar nyanyian itu, tapi kenapa hari ini dia tidak mendengarnya?

Pletok!

Sebuah sepatu buntut melayang dengan indahnya mengenai surai indah milik Naruto.

"Ittai!"

"Kau tidak pernah kapok rupanya, apa ini sudah menjadi pekerjaan sehari-harimu?" Naruto terbelak kaget saat dia mendengar suara yang tak asing dari dalam rumah itu, tepatnya seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang saat ini tengah menyender di depan pintu.

"Ne, Neji senpai!"

"Hn, apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Apa kau ingin masuk?"

Lagi, Naruto terkejut medengar tawaran senpainya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa benar senpainya menyuruhnya masuk ke rumah misterius itu? Seketika muncul dalam pikirannya akan niatnya selama ini yang ingin mengetahui keadaan dalam rumah itu, siapa-siapa yang tinggal disana dan apa yang Neji lakukan di dalam rumah itu.

"A—," dengan semangat 45 Naruto mengiyakan ajakan senpainya, namun dengan cepat pula neji mebuat dia jawsdrop plus geram setengah mati.

"Oh, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja!" kata Naji seraya berbalik masuk dan menutup pintu tanpa peduli pada Naruto yang sudah siap meledak.

"SENPAIII!" geram Naruto kesal karena lagi-lagi dia dipermainkan oleh senpainya itu.

Tanpa Naruto sadari seorang gadis bersurai panjang indigo keluar menembus pintu rumah itu dan tertawa pelan melihat aksi Naruto yang telah kembali seperti Naruto yang biasanya.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang akan melangkah meninggalkan rumah itu menahan langkahnya saat dia kembali mendengar suara yang selalu menaggil namanya, perlahan dia membalikan badannya melihat jendela lantai dua dan kemudian dia melihat pintu rumah itu yang masih tertutup.

Lagi, tanpa Naruto sadari saat ini wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah gadis indigo itu, wajah mereka hanya menyisahkan jarak yang sangat tipis diantara mereka. Iris amethyst gadis indigo itu bergetar saat dia melihat langsung iris biru safir Naruto yang cerah, bibirnya bergetar mengucapkan nama Naruto berulang kali berharap Naruto menyadari keberadaannya.

Angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan surai mereka hingga bertautan, menciptakan sensai dingin di kulit Naruto dan menyadarkannya pada tujuan awalnya. Naruto kembali membalikan badannya meninggalkan rumah itu, gadis indigo itu mencoba menahan tangan Naruto, mencoba menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

Namun, sepertinya itu sia-sia, karena Naruto tetap pergi tanpa peduli pada gadis transparan yang saat ini terlihat sedih karenanya.

…

Pukul 6 sore, 15 menit sebelum keberangkatan. Tampak Sakura yang di balut jaket berjalan terhuyung-huyung mendekati tempat duduk yang tak jauh darinya, melihat itu Sasuke yang baru saja melakukan cek out mempercepat larinya dan menangkap tubuh Sakura yang hampir saja jatuh menghantam jiku tangan kursi.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke begitu dia berhasil menahan tubuh Sakura dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi.

"Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu dan membawamu dalam masalahku," jawab Sakura terdengar lemas, wajahnya yang putih terlihat memucat, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Istirahatlah, lima menit lagi kita akan berangkat menuju Konoha," ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke tahu, saat ini ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan kaget. Dia tahu karena itu dia sengaja melakukan ini, sengaja meyakinkan pemilik mata dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Istirahatlah Sakura, aku ada disini bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Sasuke," seulas seringai terukir di wajah Sasuke saat dia mendengar suara yang menyapanya, suara yang sangat dia kenal, suara yang terdengar mulai tenang.

"Naruto?"

"Na, Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum atau bisa di bilang memaksa untuk tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Sasuke, padahal selama ini Sakura tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya, atau sekedar bermanja seperti ini.

"Yah, ini aku."

Entah, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Mereka saling diam, seolah kehadiran Naruto memang sudah diprediksikan, dan Naruto pun tidak terkejut dengan adengan yang dia lihat seolah dia sudah meprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia datang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu, memastikan kau baik-baik saja," kata Naruto seraya memasang senyum rubahnya.

Bodoh! Semua orang yang melihat senyummu itu pasti tahu, kalau senyum mu itu palsu.

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Kau mau mengantar ku sudah membuatku senang, maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu."

Naruto kembali tersenyum meski dia tahu mereka tidak akan percaya pada senyum yang benar-benar dia berikan karena iklas, iklash melepaskan Sakura untuk Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, bisa menjadi pacarmu saja sudah membuat ku senang."

Sakura tersenyum senang, namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Dia merasa bersalah melihat senyum Naruto yang baginya adalah sebuah kebohongan.

'Pemberitahuan, penerbangan dengan tujuan Konoha akan segera berangkat dalam 5 menit lagi.'

"Baiklah, kalian harus segera pergi. Aku pun harus pulang, hati-hati disana. Teme, aku titip Sakura padamu. Jika kau menyakitinya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," kata Naruto di sela tawa rubahnya.

"Dasar dobe!" balas Sasuke berusaha tenang dan bersikap senormal biasanya.

…

Pesawat yang membawa Sakura dan Sasuke kini telah tinggal landas dan terbang menghiasi langit Suna yang di selimuti awan cumulus menuju Konoha, Negara asal mereka.

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto meninggalkan area bandara, sepanjang perjalan dia meruntuki teman-temannya yang nyatanya tidak ada di bandara. Apa mereka sengaja mengerjainya?!

Gerbang masuk ke kompleks Konoha kini mulai terlihat, Naruto masih melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawanya ke depan Gerbang masuk. Rintikan hujan perlahan berjatuhan membasahi pijakannya, semakin lama rintikan hujan semakin banyak dan deras.

Mau tak mau Naruto terpaksa harus berlari untuk menghindari serangan hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti atau reda, sementara tubuhnya semakin basah dan kedinginan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, jika begini terus dia bisa jatuh sakit.

Naruto makin mempercepat laju larinya, tapi sepertinya keadaan tidak memihak padanya. Kakinya tiba-tiba terkilir dan tubuhnya membentur aspal dengan keras, lututnya terasa nyeri dan sakit begitu pun dadanya terasa terbakar, sementara hujan masih saja terus berjatuhan menimpa tubuhnya yang kesakitan.

Dengan sudah payah Naruto berusaha berdiri dan mencari tempat berteduh, langkah tertatihnya terus berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan dan diantara rasa sakit di kakinya, dia terus berjalan mencari tempat yang bisa dia gunakan untuk berteduh, namun sejauh dia berjalan tidak ada satupun dari rumah-rumah yang dia lihat bisa dia gunakan untuk berteduh, mengingat orang-orang di kompleks ini sangat tertutup dan jalanan yang selalu sunyi ini membuat dia semakin kepayahan.

Tubuh Naruto semakin menggigil, tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Pandangannya pun mulai mengabur, di saat seperti ini dia berharap ada seseorang yang datang padanya dan memberikannya pertolongan. Tapi itu sepertinya mustahil.

Bhuuk!

Tubuh Naruto kembali jatuh, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Rasa sakit di kakinya membuat dia semakin tak berdaya, semantara tubuhnya yang masih terus di guyuri hujan semakin dingin dan mungkin sudah mati rasa. Di tengah ketak berdayaan seperti ini, Naruto melihat seorang gadis dengan gaun ungu selutut berdiri didepannya di tengah guyuran hujan.

"To, tolong!"

Namun gadis itu masih saja berdiri, bukannya menolong Naruto gadis itu malah berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan kemudian gadis itu menghilang dalam derasnya hujan.

Samar-samar Naruto melihat gadis itu menjauh, dia bisa melihat surai panjangnya yang gelap, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis itu berjalan menuju salah satu rumah di depannya. Setelah menghilang dalam derasnya hujan, Naruto melihat pagar rumah yang di tuju gadis itu tengah terbuka.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia punya Naruto berusaha berdiri dan berjalan tertatih seraya menyeret kakinya yang terluka menuju rumah yang dia lihat, rumah itu kini makin dekat dan mulai jelas terlihat.

Bruk! Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang menggigil di serambi rumah yang terlihat sepi itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan pemilik rumah ini, membiarkan pagar rumahnya terbuka seperti ini, bagaimana jika ada maling?!" kata Naruto sempat mengkhawatirkan kondisi rumah itu begitu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sedikit tersembunyi dan terlindung dari tetesan hujan.

"Aku hanya bertahan sampai hujan reda—," Naruto menahan kata-katanya saat dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka di susul suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan segera kesana!"

Naruto menahan napasnya, begitu dia lihat pemilik suara itu berjalan mendekati tempatnya. Untungnya tempat yang dia ambil sedikit tersembunyi dan pemilik suara itu pun kelihatannya terlalu serius dengan ponselnya sampai tak melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan minta ampun.

Suara mobil terdengar menjauh akhirnya menyadarkan Naruto akan situasinya, dengan tertatih-tatih Naruto melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk memastikan jika apa yang dia pikirkan ini tidak salah.

Dan benar saja, Naruto merosot pelan ke lantai saat tahu rumah siapa yang dia gunakan untuk berteduh.

"Kenapa harus rumah Neji senpai?!" ratap Naruto menyesali menjadikan rumah ini sebagai tempat berteduh. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia ketahuan memasuki pagar rumah ini, itu bisa dibilang adalah menuju kematiannya.

Hening, hanya suara hembusan angin dan deraian hujan yang menghiasi pendengaran Naruto. Angin yang bertiup seolah tidak mempan lagi terhadap tubuhnya yang sudah mati rasa, rintikan hujan seakan tidak lagi dia rasakan.

Telinganya kini menegang, napasnya kini memburu, detak jantungnya berdegub kencang membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat saat suara nyanyian itu kembali terdengar dari dalam rumah itu.

Perlahan namun nyata, Naruto berani bersumpah di sambar geledek jika dia benar-benar melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan sendirinya.

TBC…

**Gimana? Udah dapat feelnya ga belom? Rencananya sih, pingin masukin kesan horornya disini, tapi nyatanya gak bisa. Atau mungkin akunya gak berbakat buat feel horror… ;(**

**Maaf, mungkin setelah kalian membacanya agak sedikit bingung, kok ada Sasuke juga?**

**Haaahhh~~~, mungkin ini adalah cinta segi empat. Naruto – Sakura – Sasuke – Hinata – Naruto…**

**Yah, dah… aku gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, semoga kalian terhibur setelah membaca fic ku ini…. ^_^**

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mendukung dan berbabagi dengan cara mereview fanfic ku ini, aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kalian aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini.**

**Dan kalian tahu, review kalian sangat membantu ku….**

**Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu…**

**Saatnya balas review!**

**Fujisawa : Hinata kenapa? Dia sakit atau bagaimana? Nanti di jelaskan di chap 7, ^_^**

**Guest: bukan, HInata bukan Hantu… nanti aja aku jelaskan di chap 7, oke!**

**Ypratama17 : eaaauuummm…. :/ bisa dibilang begitu…**

**Dark Yagami: sangkyuu ne… (^o^)7**

**Berikan semangat kalian dengan mereview yang banyak!**

**GANBATTE!**


End file.
